Gondoles et breloques
by incitatus
Summary: EPILOGUE EN LIGNE. Quand la quête épique des légendaires pendants d'oreille de Rowena Serdaigle conduit Draco, illustre historien, et Harry, Auror réputé, dans la mythique Venise. Une nouvelle policière palpitante. Ou pas. HPDM
1. Prologue

**Gondoles et breloques**

Note aux lecteurs: Je vous présente le court prologue d'une fiction pseudo-policière. Cinq chapitres sont prévus en plus de ce prologue, et le scénario est déjà entièrement écrit. Je crois que j'ai légèrement abusé des lectures de romans policiers historiques ces derniers temps, toutes mes excuses! Le décors se veut très réaliste, et pour cause: je reviens d'un séjour à Venise. Les descriptions ne sont inventées qu'en partie. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Prologue -_

Harry ne décolérait pas. Depuis dix minutes environ, il jetait pêle-mêle t-shirts et chaussettes dans son sac de voyage, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait. D'un geste rageur, il tira une robe du placard, avant de se rendre compte que là où il allait, il ne pourrait se vêtir ainsi. Il la remplaça prestement par un vieux bermuda, dont il ignorait l'origine.

On était au mois de juillet, et Harry se préparait pour un voyage à Venise. Pourquoi donc râlait-il? Après tout, un voyage tous frais payés pour Venise ne se refuse pas; il aurait même dû faire plaisir. Oui, mais pas dans ces conditions. Tout d'abord, Harry ne supportait pas les températures trop élevées, d'autant qu'il n'y était pas habitué. Ensuite, partir en voyage alors que ses enfants rentraient tout juste de Poudlard et que sa femme venait de prendre ses deux semaines de congés annuels ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir. Enfin, avoir pour collègue Draco Malfoy ne l'aidait pas à se réjouir de son sort. C'est pourquoi notre héros national pestait seul dans sa chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de réunir le nécessaire pour une telle mission.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à _moi_ de me coltiner cette mission à l'autre bout de l'Europe? s'énerva-t-il alors que Ginny entrait dans la chambre.

- Parce que le Ministère avait très envie de te voir passer les vacances loin de tes enfants, en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, » répondit-elle pince-sans-rire. Que son époux soit énervé à l'idée de partir alors que leurs enfants étaient là, elle le comprenait aisément, mais au fond d'elle, Ginny savait que c'était à cause de Malfoy que Harry maudissait ciel et terre depuis la veille. Et cette attitude l'exaspérait au plus haut point. « Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le seul Auror spécialisé en magie ancienne dans ce pays? Que peu nombreuses sont les personnes qui s'y connaissent aussi bien que toi dans les objets recelant de la magie complexe? Alors arrête de geindre, et dis-toi que cette mission est une marque de reconnaissance. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de grommeler quelque chose que Ginny ne comprit pas. Puis elle se mit à vider consciencieusement le sac posé sur le lit; elle fit le tri, retira quelques chaussettes qui appartenaient à Albus, un t-shirt de James et la peluche que Lily cherchait depuis plusieurs heures. « Harry, tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention à ce que tu fourres dans ton sac? » Mais l'interpelé ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu et partit en quête de sa trousse de toilette. Pendant ce temps, Ginny acheva le bagage, visiblement contrariée par l'attitude de Harry.

« Franchement Ginny, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu serais heureuse d'aller chercher des bijoux de pacotille en Italie par un temps pareil! D'autant plus que l'on n'a quasiment aucune piste, et que les seules personnes qui vont nous accueillir sont des moldus auxquels il va falloir cacher les deux-tiers de notre mission!

- Harry, arrête de râler. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sont pas des ''bijoux de pacotille'' comme tu le dis. Les pendants d'oreille de Rowena Serdaigle sont des bijoux d'une valeur inestimable et dont la complexité magique est légendaire. Il est dangereux de les laisser dans la nature.

- Évidemment, il a fallu que l'autre aille fourrer son nez dans des paperasses poussiéreuses. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y voir des pistes intéressantes. Et je suis _sûr_ que c'est lui qui a demandé à ce que je l'accompagne, parce qu'il savait que James et Albus rentraient hier de l'école.

- Je te signale que son fils rentrait _aussi _de l'école hier. Et vois les choses du côté positif: au moins, il reconnaît tes capacités. Tu deviens de plus en plus paranoïaque avec l'âge. Fais attention, ou tu risques de devenir le Fol Œil des temps modernes! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

- Moi aussi? Il y aurait donc eu d'autres accusations? Serait-ce Hermione?

- Si seulement il n'y avait qu'elle...

- Je vois. Donc tu te calmes et tu finis ton sac. Ta trousse de toilette est prête?

- Presque.

- Fais voir ça...

- Maman! James veut pas me rendre Teddyyyyyyyy!

- Lily, ce n'est pas le moment, je suis occupée. Va voir ton père.

- Papa! James il m'a...

- Je sais, je sais, j'ai entendu. Deux minutes, j'arrive.

- Harry!

- Oui Ginny?

- Tu t'occupes de ta fille, et tout de suite. » Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui interdit toute réponse, alors il s'en fut au secours de sa fille.

C'est ainsi que Harry se préparait pour la mission baptisée « Aigle bleu » par le ministère.

Le lendemain, jour du départ, chez les Malfoys, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme et résignée que chez les Potter. Dans le hall de leur vaste demeure, Draco embrassait son fils.

« Tu reviens quand Papa?

- Le plus vite possible, promis. » Puis il se tourna vers son épouse.

« N'hésite pas à aller trouver ma mère en cas de problème. Je serai de retour bientôt. » Et il l'embrassa sur le front. Puis sans un regard, il s'engagea dans l'allée sablée du jardin.


	2. Où les ennuis ne font que commencer

**Gondoles et breloques**

Note aux lecteurs: Merci de votre patience. Les vacances sont passées par là, et je suis partie trois semaines à la campagne, sans internet. J'en ai profité pour avancer cette fic, dont deux chapitres sont écrits, sur cinq. Le deuxième ne devrait donc pas tarder. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Où les ennuis ne font que commencer -_

Il était huit heures du matin et déjà l'aéroport était en pleine effervescence. Draco avait transplané dans la zone prévue à cet effet et une jeune sorcière l'avait aiguillé vers le bureau d'enregistrement numéro vingt-six. Évidemment, Potter n'était pas là. L'inverse n'eût pas été amusant. Alors il s'était assis et avait attendu. Attendu. Attendu encore et encore, si bien qu'il avait fini par retourner auprès de la jeune fille pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas aperçu Harry Potter parmi les passagers qu'elle avait vus défiler depuis quelques heures. « Quelques heures? s'était-elle étonnée. Mais vous êtes passé il n'y a pas trois quarts d'heure et votre avion est prévu dans deux heures et dix-sept minutes. » Draco l'avait alors remerciée et s'était éloigné en ronchonnant.

L'enregistrement avait désormais commencé depuis vingt bonnes minutes et celui que l'on avait surnommé le Survivant (« Ridicule, » songeait Draco à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce sobriquet) n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Draco s'apprêtait à retourner voir la jeune sorcière de la zone de transplanage lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait de longue date, et qui l'avait insupporté pendant plusieurs années, le héla.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai été pris dans les embouteillages et...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu en voiture jusqu'ici alors qu'il te suffisait de transplaner!

- Chut! Non mais ça va pas! Nous ne sommes pas en zones sorcière, chuchota Harry précipitamment.

- Et alors?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Non. D'abord, on enregistre les bagages. Après tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour me raconter tes extraordinaires aventures matinales. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau numéro vingt-six, Draco s'étrangla.

« Tu as vu le monde!

- C'est normal Malfoy, c'est l'heure de pointe. »

Draco ne répondit rien, mais la moue qu'il affichait montrait clairement qu'il était contrarié. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de queue, il commença à s'agiter, à soupirer bruyamment et finit par n'y plus tenir.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long?! Tu poses ta valise, tu récupères ton billet, et basta! Ce n'est pas possible un truc pareil. Et eux, là, pourquoi ils ne font pas la queue comme tout le monde? »

Voyant les regards intrigués que les vacanciers leur lançaient, Harry s'empressa de le mettre au courant des réservations sur internet et autres subtilités de la vie moldue. À la mention d'un poids maximal de bagage, le regard de Draco s'agrandit d'inquiétude, tandis que Harry le rassurait: sa valise était bien loin des vingt kilogrammes réglementaires. Malgré tout, Draco insista pour lancer un discret sort de poids-plume sur sa valise. Ce fut sûrement pour cela que l'hôtesse le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes: une valise de deux cents grammes n'était pas chose courante. Aussi Draco se fit-il oublier et laissa-t-il Harry s'occuper de tout.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent installés dans l'avion et que l'appareil commença à se mouvoir qu'il se manifesta de nouveau. Harry tourna les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut que le sorcier-qui-n'avait-jamais-pris-l'avion était blême de peur. Il aurait alors pu se moquer, mais sa nature de héros l'empêcha de le faire ouvertement, et il opta pour l'attitude du naïf-qui-n'a-pas-saisi-la-situation.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Draco? Est-ce que tu te sens bien? »

En temps normal, celui-ci aurait répliqué vertement, ou aurait lancé une pique bien acide, mais il était présentement tétanisé par la peur primaire de s'écraser au sol dès le décollage et ne put que secouer la tête. Bêtement, Harry se demanda s'il allait être malade ou s'il se contenterait de lacérer les accoudoirs durant tout le voyage. Finalement aucune des deux options ne se produisit: Draco ânonna quelques mots qui ressemblaient vaguement à « dans mon sac », ce qui eut pour conséquence que Harry lui tendit ledit sac. Et c'est avec effarement que ce dernier observa son voisin avaler cul-sec le contenu d'une fiole. Comment ce liquide avait-il passé les contrôles, Harry ne le saurait jamais: Draco venait de s'endormir comme une masse, et apparemment, rien n'aurait pu le réveiller. C'était peut-être la meilleures solution après tout.

« Bienvenue à Venise, aéroport Marco Polo. Il est 11h36 heure locale et la température au sol est de 36°C. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi la compagnie Alitalia et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. Veuillez rester assis et conserver votre ceinture de sécurité jusqu'à l'extinction du signal lumineux. »

Le message du commandant de bord, d'abord prononcé en italien, fut répété en anglais. C'est ce moment-là que Draco choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier qu'il était entier, ensuite de demander où ils étaient; deux choses complètement inutiles selon Harry qui ignora la question, mais lui demanda avec un sourire goguenard: « Bien dormi mon petit loir? » Devant les yeux écarquillés de l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Tu verrais ta tête Malfoy! C'est impayable. » Les yeux gris lui lancèrent des éclairs, puis Draco se redressa, prenant un air digne de prince offensé.

Harry pouffait toujours alors qu'ils sortaient de l'aéroport, et Draco jurait de ne plus utiliser de sort Poids-plume sur sa valise: il avait bien cru que celle-ci allait rester coincée et ne jamais arriver sur le tapis roulant! Devant les portes de sortie, un petit homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau les attendait, avec dans les mains un panonceau qui indiquait « Mr Potter & Malfoy ». Il les accueillit dans un grand sourire et un anglais approximatif. Son taxi les mena jusqu'à la place de Rome, où un vieux batelier grisonnant les prit en charge pour les conduire jusqu'à leur hôtel, en plein centre de Venise.

Durant le trajet, Harry se renseigna sur la topographie et les habitudes des touristes. Draco, quant à lui, se taisait, mais ne perdait pas la moindre miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il observait la circulation dense du Grand Canal, les façade plus ou moins abîmées des palais, les touristes qui fourmillaient sur le Rialto. Puis le bateau bifurqua et pénétra dans le cœur-même de la ville. Les canaux s'étaient rétrécis, on croisait davantage de gondoles, les murs laissaient voir leurs briques nues et des coquillages y avaient élu domicile au niveau de l'eau. De temps en temps, il fallait baisser la tête pour passer sous un pont plus bas que les autres. L'odeur forte de l'eau saumâtre lui agressait les narines, mais il n'en dit rien. S'il avait conservé un caractère pointilleux et son éducation aristocratique, Draco avait désormais trente-sept ans: il ne laissait plus entendre ses plaintes, sauf, évidemment, lorsque les conditions l'exigeaient. En l'occurrence, ni Potter ni le batelier ne pouvaient rien contre l'odeur. Il se tut donc.

Bientôt, le bateau ralentit et s'arrêta, juste avant un pont, à l'entrée d'une étroite ruelle. Le vieil homme aida ses passagers à descendre et leur indiqua le chemin de l'hôtel.

« Je serai au même endroit, à seize heures trente précises. Vous êtes attendus par le Directeur des Musées Vénitiens à dix-sept heures. En attendant, reposez-vous, c'est un conseil. De toute manière, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, vous ne profiteriez pas d'une quelconque visite. Attendez plutôt ce soir. »

Harry et Draco le remercièrent avant de partir en direction de l'hôtel, dont l'entrée se trouvaient à quelques mètres seulement.

HDHDHD

Un petit homme chauve mais élégant les attendait en haut des marches, entouré de plusieurs personnes tout aussi élégantes. Il les accueillit à bras ouverts et les salua dans un italien rapide, aux accents siciliens. Heureusement pour eux, Draco avait pensé à emporter une potion Polyglotte qu'ils avaient bue avant de partir. C'est donc avec une aisance certaine qu'il répondit au Signor Signorelli. Harry salua poliment mais resta en dehors de la conversation mondaine qui s'était établie entre les deux hommes: il n'était définitivement pas dans son élément. Il n'en ouvrait cependant pas moins l'œil. Son regard aguerri enregistrait tout, même les moindres détails, qui auraient semblé insignifiants au commun des mortels. Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans sa tâche par une grande femme qu'il jugea immédiatement comme une beauté vulgaire.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient en un grand sourire hypocrite, découvrant des dents blanches, carnassières presque, dont l'une était tâchée de rouge à lèvre. Ses yeux maquillés papillonnaient alors qu'elle se présentait. Harry écouta, enregistra, répondit; sa concision et le ton sec qu'il employa eurent bientôt raison de la mante religieuse, qui s'éloigna, visiblement vexée.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs salons vides, quelques couloirs dont les lambris se dédoraient, il entrèrent dans une grande pièce, qui avaient dû être autrefois une salle de bal. La cheminée, immense, était vide et propre. Aux murs étaient accrochées des tapisseries aux couleurs passées. Et le long du mur se dressait une grande table débordant de petits fours et autres pâtisseries. Les flûtes de champagne côtoyaient les tasses de fine porcelaine qui attendaient le thé. Argenterie, riche vaisselle, tout ce luxe pour un historien et un détective (c'est ainsi que la fonction d'Auror est perçue par les Moldus) était étonnant, voire suspect selon Harry. Mais cet étalage de richesses ne l'empêcha pas de faire honneur aux gâteaux, choux et autres babas qu'on lui offrait. Si Draco accepta la coupe de champagne que Gloria – c'est ainsi que se prénommait la mante religieuse – lui proposa, Harry préféra une tasse de thé, à défaut de café.

L'homme s'était assis à l'écart et observait l'assemblée avec un certain dégoût. Son épaisse tignasse brune était parsemée de fils gris sur les tempes. Harry remarqua qu'il vidait déjà sa troisième coupe de champagne; il décida alors d'aborder cet asociable notable: peut-être pourrait-il lui soutirer quelques informations utiles.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco était en pleine conversation avec le directeur à l'accent sicilien. Ils discutaient de pierres précieuses, de valeurs, de temps, de passé, d'âge d'or et autres sujets que peuvent avoir en commun un historien et un directeur de musées passionnés de bijoux. Bientôt, la discussion s'orienta vers ce qui amenaient nos deux confrères anglais dans les chaudes eaux de l'Adriatique.

« Et si vous me disiez en quoi vous êtes capable de nous aider, Mr Signorelli?

- Ah, oui, ce fameux bijou. Une pièce inestimable, si vous voulez mon avis.

- ''Ce''? Il n'y a donc qu'une seule pièce? Je suis pourtant à la recherche d'une paire de pendants d'oreille.

- Je sais bien, Signor Malfoy, mais je n'ai malheureusement en ma possession qu'une seule des deux pièces.

- Serait-il possible de la voir?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici. Votre collègue désire-t-il la voir aussi?

- Je suppose, oui. Dites-moi, Mr Signorelli, il s'agit bien d'un bijou du XIIIe siècle, en saphir?

- Pour sûr! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu de saphir plus pur. Et pourtant, le bijou a un je-ne-sais quoi de mystérieux, qui semble prévenir qu'il n'est pas si pur qu'il y paraît. Mais malgré nos recherches poussées, nous n'avons pu déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. » À ces mots, Draco ne put retenir un sourire discret. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Harry fut interrompu au beau milieu d'une discussion enflammée sur les techniques d'arrêt d'un voleur à l'arrachée: il s'était en effet avéré que l'asociable était un gardien de musée et qu'il avait charge de veiller sur le bijou de Rowena Serdaigle. En plus d'avoir révélé à Harry quelques informations précieuses, il s'était montré d'une société agréable en dépit de ses dehors revêches.

« Tu viens Potter? Mr Signorelli va nous montrer le fameux bijou. » Si Draco avait voulu soulever une interrogation en utilisant le singulier, Harry ne réagit pas.

Tous deux avaient suivi le directeur dans une petite pièce dont les meubles étaient couverts de draps blancs. Sûrement, cet endroit avait dû servir de cabinet autrefois, songea Draco. Le petit homme leur demanda de l'attendre et emprunta une porte dérobée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec un écrin dans les mains. Son œil avait pris cet éclat qu'ont dans les vieux westerns les chercheurs d'or, l'éclat de la convoitise, qui génère avarice et mesquinerie. Son sourire s'était tendu. Harry et Draco échangèrent, pour la première fois de leur vie, un regard entendu.

« Alors, dites-moi tout. Que voulez-vous faire de ce bijou?

- Si vous nous le laissiez voir pour commencer?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

D'une main tremblotante, il ouvrit l'écrin. Apparut alors un bijou comme on en voit rarement: un saphir magnifique, taillé en poire. Sa forme parfaite n'avait d'égal que la pureté de la pierre. Un bleu transparent, étrangement sombre, qui ne laissait voir aucun défaut. L'œil des sorciers fut aussitôt captif de l'éclat singulier que dégageait le joyau. D'autant plus qu'ils voyaient ce que le directeur ne faisait que ressentir: la magie que recelait le saphir dégageait une aura de puissance telle qu'ils en avaient eu peu l'occasion de voir, encore moins de générer. Face à ce pendant d'oreille orphelin, les magiciens qu'ils étaient ressentaient pour la première fois quelle avait dû être la grandeur de ces quatre sorciers entrés dans la légende; d'un coup, ils se sentirent tout petits. Puis tout aussi subitement, ils ressentirent au fond d'eux-mêmes que ce bijou d'une valeur inestimable devait revenir dans le monde auquel il avait toujours appartenu. Et pour cela, ils devraient jouer serré: le directeur semblait ne pas vouloir se séparer de l'objet.

« Mr Signorelli, ce bijou est sublime... » Bien qu'il eût voulu ajouter quelque chose, Draco ne le put. C'est alors Harry qui lança les négociations.

« Signor, à quoi seriez-vous prêt pour que nous retrouvions le second pendant?

- À tout!

- Même à nous céder la paire une fois les deux réunis?

- Comment? Que... quoi? » Mr Signorelli semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie. « Écoutez, ce bijou, vous êtes parmi les rares personnes sur cette planète à l'avoir vu. À avoir eu le privilège de le voir! Vous devriez m'en remercier! Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne céderai ce trésor! Pas pour tout l'or du monde! J'accepte de vous donner les renseignements que j'ai et de vous subventionner à la seule condition que vous m'apporterez le second quand vous l'aurez trouvé. Je croyais que vous n'étiez qu' historien, que vous ne travailliez que pour le compte de musées! »

Voyant Draco bouillir sous l'insulte, Harry reprit les rennes de la conversation. Bientôt les négociations se firent plus âpres, le ton monta.

« Laisse tomber Potter, le bijou ne nous intéresse plus. » Un ange passa.

« Pardon?! s'étrangla ledit Potter. Tu peux répéter ça?

- Le bijou ne nous intéresse plus, vous pouvez le garder.

- Tu veux dire que je viens de faire tout ça pour rien?

- Tout ça quoi?

- Ce marchandage, ces négociations!

- Ah, parce que tu as obtenu quelque chose? Excuse-moi, j'ai dû manquer quelque réplique cinglante de ta part. »

La plaisanterie ne fut pas au goût de Harry qui se tut et croisa les bras, semblant signifier par là que Malfoy pouvait prendre le relais et faire ce que bon lui semblait: la voie était libre. Et c'est ce que s'empressa de faire Draco. Il posa toutes sortes de questions au bouillant directeur, notamment sur la provenance du saphir.

Selon les dires de l'éminent personnage, il avait lui-même découvert le bijou. Enfin, découvert était un bien grand mot: il semblerait qu'il soit tombé dessus par hasard alors qu'une dame l'avait convié à venir prendre tout ce qu'il trouverait intéressant dans sa cave. Alors que Draco tentait de se renseigner sur cette noble dame, Harry ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Étrangement, Mr Signorelli évita la question et ne répondit pas. Lorsque Harry s'en mêla, d'abord discrètement, puis de façon plus ostentatoire, le directeur monta sur ses grands chevaux et s'énerva. La querelle allait reprendre. Apparemment, il ne faisait aucunement confiance à ces deux étrangers qui se mêlaient trop activement de ses affaires, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il était sur le point de les congédier lorsqu'il reçut un sort d'immobilisation en pleine poitrine. Le petit homme tomba aussitôt à la renverse, les yeux agrandis de surprise et de peur.

« Mais tu n'es pas un peu fou Potter? Je croyais que tu étais Auror? Je m'étonne qu'avec des incapables comme toi les nôtres soient encore de ce monde! Faut-il te rappeler que la pièce d'à côté grouille de Moldus, et que si tu continues comme ça, le Ministère de la Magie italien va bientôt être à nos trousses?

- Hey oh, calme-toi Malfoy! Est-ce que tu vois des Moldus dans cette pièce? Non, bien sûr, et tu verras à la même occasion que la porte est verrouillée par un puissant sortilège et que même un bon sorcier ne pourrait ouvrir cette porte. Ensuite, si tu étais un peu plus à l'écoute de tes sens, tu te serais rendu compte qu'un sort de Silence avait été lancé sur cette pièce par mes soins. Nous ne craignons donc rien.

- Soit. Mais crois-tu sincèrement que cet intriguant individu restera muet quant à ce qui vient de se passer ici? Laisse-moi te dire que tu es bien naï...

- Malfoy, ça suffit! Tu penses peut-être que je ne mérite pas mon poste d'Auror, mais sache que tu es le seul! Je n'aime pas m'en vanter, mais je ne dois cette place qu'à moi-même, est-ce clair? Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder.

- Si tu as pensé une seule seconde que j'allais suivre tes ordres, tu as rêvé en plein jour Potter!

- Tu fais comme tu veux, mais il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

- Dans lequel tu nous as toi-même fourrés!

- Je pensais que ce triste sire allait nous aider dans notre recherche, mais il semblerait qu'il soit plutôt disposé à nous empêcher de poursuivre nos investigations. Alors nous allons nous emparer de ce bijou et jeter à ce directeur un sortilège d'Oubliette bien placé. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Mais c'est du vol! » À la mine scandalisée de Malfoy, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Alors là, c'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se moque de la charité! Toi, Malfoy, te scandaliser à l'idée de commettre un vol? Excuse-moi, mais je n'en reviens pas.

- Et toi, le Saint Potter, utiliser ta magie pour commettre un vol? Ce n'est pas concevable.

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous allions voler ce bijou. Nous allons récupérer ce que cet odieux personnage a lui-même volé. » Les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent de surprise. « Comment? Tu n'étais pas au courant? Alors sache, Monsieur-je-me-permets-de-juger-sans-savoir, que cet éminent directeur a trempé dans pas mal d'affaires de vol, si tu veux mon avis. Il suffit de voir comme il nous a menti sur la provenance de ce bijou. Le tremblements, les clignements d'yeux et tous ces tics sont autant de signes qui ne trompent pas. Bien, maintenant que tu es fixé, me permets-tu de récupérer cette boucle d'oreille qui appartient de droit à cette noble dame dont il a parlé? »

La réponse de Draco ne fut pas ce qu'il y a de plus clair, mais Harry prit le grommellement pour un assentiment. Il referma l'écrin et le mit dans sa poche.

« Attends Potter. Ne serait-il pas plus intelligent de récolter les informations qu'il a sur cette noble dame avant de lui ôter la mémoire?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu as du Veritaserum sur toi?

- Non pourquoi?

- Parce que cette andouille est capable de nous mentir, et je préfère ne pas avoir d'informations du tout que d'être lancé sur une fausse piste.

- Soit. Alors vas-y. »

Et il en fut ainsi. Harry lança un sortilège d'amnésie sur le directeur, et tout ce qui concernait leur visite fut effacé. Le sort fut si rude qu'il resta dans les vapes un bon moment avant de s'éveiller. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était seul dans le cabinet et avait dans la main un écrin contenant un saphir magnifique.

Sitôt après avoir arraché quelques lambeaux de mémoire au Signor Signorelli et dupliqué le bijou, Harry et Draco n'avaient pas demandé leur reste. Ils avaient transplané dans une étroite ruelle, à l'abri des regards. Désormais, ils ne disposaient plus d'aucun soutien politique, mais ils avaient entre les mains un saphir gorgé de magie, et d'une valeur inestimable. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le second.

_Autant chercher une épingle dans la forêt interdite_, songeaient-ils tous deux en regagnant leur hôtel.


	3. Où il est utile d'avoir de bons réflexes

**Gondoles et breloques**

Note aux lecteurs: Comme promis, voici le chaitre deux. J'ai été rapide, mais je me demande si vous n'allez pas le regretter. Non que ce chapitre soit particulièrement atroce, mais parce que le trois n'existe pas encore, et j'ai tout à écrire. Certes, je suis encore en vacances jusqu'en octobre, mais j'ai trois tonnes de choses à faire... dont me battre avec l'administration de la fac! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira, et que vous saurez patienter. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Où il est utile à Harry d'avoir de bons réflexes -_

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là, et les ruelles tortueuses de la cité des doges étaient pratiquement désertes. Ou du moins, il y régnait une activité tout autre que celle que faisaient régner les touristes dans la journée. À tous les coins de rue, les éboueurs ramassaient les déchets de la veille, les entassaient dans leur chariot et les apportaient au canal où se trouvait le bateau-poubelle. Les livreurs déchargeaient les bateaux de leur cargaison de bouteilles d'eau, vin et sodas, puis se dispersaient dans la ville, portant les cartons qui sur l'épaule, qui sur un diable. De temps à autre, Harry et Draco croisaient un joggeur matinal, mais en dehors de ça, il n'y avait personne. Et plus ils approchaient la _Juderia_ plus les promeneurs se faisaient rares. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans le quartier juif depuis quelques minutes, ils ne virent plus âme qui vive.

Ce quartier était fort différent du reste de la ville. Les bâtiments y étaient plus bas, plus carrés. Les couleurs moins tape-à-l'œil, dans les tons ocres et bruns, composaient un tableau plus austère, mais également plus réaliste. Draco, qui avait été confronté à plusieurs reprises au cours de ses recherches à ces ghettos et à l'esthétique juive, n'était pas très étonné, bien qu'il admirât la beauté et le sentiment de sincérité qui se dégageait de ce quartier. Harry quant à lui ne revenait de la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre deux quartier d'une même ville. Certes, pour un promeneur inattentif, ce changement n'aurait pas été perceptible: les canaux et les ponts étaient toujours là, les crépis restaient de couleurs chaudes et les pourtours des fenêtres étaient toujours blancs. Mais n'oublions pas qu'Harry était alors un Auror à l'œil exercé: rien ne lui échappait. Il mourrait d'envie de faire part de ses impressions à son collègue du moment, mais il craignait de se voir répondre par quelque moquerie ou pique désagréable, et à cette heure matinale, il ne se sentait pas assez de sang froid pour ne pas y réagir. Alors il se tut.

Brusquement, Draco s'arrêta devant une vieille porte en bois. Levant les yeux, Harry s'aperçut que le crépi effrité faisait bien triste figure, et que l'ensemble du bâtiment semblait plus ou moins abandonné.

« Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne adresse?

- Tu crois peut-être que mes renseignements sont erronés?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais cette bâtisse ne m'a pas l'air très habitée.

- Parce qu'une maison doit forcément avoir l'air habitée pour l'être effectivement? Et bien bravo pour tes compétences d'Auror! Une fois de plus, tu me laisses sans voix.

- Je suis mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, mais quand même! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Laisse donc tes sentiments et ton instinct de côté pour aujourd'hui. Essaye plutôt de trouver une sonnette ou un heurtoir.

- Un quoi? »

Draco fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu la question disgracieuse et se mit en quête de quelque chose qui pût prévenir le maître des lieux de leur arrivée. Il n'eut pas fait deux pas en direction de la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Messieurs, je vous attendais.

- Bonjour à vous Signor Rizzi.

- Entrez, entrez! Ne restez pas dehors! »

Harry, dès qu'il avait entendu la voix qui les avait accueillis, s'était retourné pour observer leur hôte. C'était un vieil homme, tout petit et courbé, le visage mangé par une abondante barbe grise. Il semblait ne jamais se départir d'un sourire amical. Alors qu'il les entraînait dans sa demeure, il leur expliquait qu'il était un magicien, issu d'une grande famille de marchands qui faisait déjà du commerce dans cette ville à l'époque des premiers doges. D'une main il leur présentait les portraits de quelques ancêtres accrochés aux murs, et ceux-ci, sortis d'un autre temps, saluait les visiteurs d'une brève inclinaison de la tête. Il les fit entrer dans le salon, ou Harry et Draco prirent place sur des poufs couverts d'un velours élimé. Lui-même prit place dans un fauteuil, puis il claqua dans ses doigts. Apparut alors un petit elfe de maison noblement vêtu d'un rideau de damas couleur brique. Le vieil homme lui intima d'apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux pour ses hôtes et la créature disparut dans un plop caractéristique.

« Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider Messieurs?

- Voyez-vous, Signor Rizzi...

- Appelez-moi Bartolomeo!

- Bien. Alors, Bartolomeo, puisque vous insistez, il se trouve que nous faisons des recherches sur la légendaire Rowena Serdaigle.

- Oui, renchérit Harry, nous sommes en quête d'un... Aïe! » Harry se tut, après avoir reçu un violent mais discret coup de pied dans la cheville.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Mr Potter? J'ai entendu dire autrefois que votre cicatrice pouvait vous donner de violentes migraines. Est-ce le cas présentement?

- Non, rassurez-vous, rien de tel ne s'est plus produit depuis plus de dix-neuf ans!

- Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Ah! Voilà Rossi. Nous allons pouvoir deviser tout en nous restaurant. »

Draco se sentait presque chez lui, malgré l'aspect vieilli de l'intérieur de cette maison. Il avait affaire à une vieille famille de sorciers, et partageait les valeurs et l'éducation de ce vieillard chenu. Par contre, Harry ressentait un certain malaise face au regard noir de son hôte. Ces deux petits yeux chafouins, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, mettaient en alerte son instinct de survie, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il finit par s'en remettre à l'air affable et au ton enjoué de Bartolomeo, et s'attaqua avec appétit aux pâtisseries qu'on lui présentait: il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de quitter l'hôtel – Draco avait ''malencontreusement'' oublié de le prévenir qu'ils étaient attendus à huit heures trente – et leur longue promenade lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Après tout, il s'agissait des recherches de Malfoy, il n'allait donc pas l'aider! Lui se sentait à l'aise sur le terrain, et jamais, même au temps de sa scolarité, il ne s'était trouvé beaucoup d'affinités avec les livres et les bibliothèques; il avait toujours laissé le soin de ses recherches à Hermione, et aujourd'hui, son ''collègue'' s'en chargerait. Fort de ses résolutions, il prêta une oreille plus ou moins attentive à la conversation.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous être d'une grande aide, Mr Malfoy. Je crains que mes connaissances en histoire de la magie ne soient bornées à l'Italie et à la France.

- Je comprends, mais n'auriez-vous pas, par hasard, entendu parler des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard?

- Poudlard? Vous voulez parler de l'école de sorcellerie sise en Angleterre?

- En Écosse, plus exactement, mais oui, c'est bien cela.

- En ce cas, attendez quelques instants, je reviens. »

Bartolomeo sortit du salon par une petite porte que Draco n'avait pas encore remarquée mais dont Harry avait noté l'existence en entrant dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec un catalogue de vente aux enchères, et montrait à ses hôte la page quarante-sept du journal. Aussitôt, une exclamation de surprise échappa à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Harry, vexé de n'avoir rien remarqué de particulier.

« Mais tu ne vois pas que ce portrait représente une certaine Faerna Serdaigle, épouse di Corazzi!

- Et alors?

- Tu crois peut-être que ce nom court les rues, surtout ici à Venise?

- Comment sais-tu que cette personne était ici à Venise?

- Il est écrit, sous ce tableau, qu'il a été authentifié comme étant l'œuvre de Canaletto, un peintre assez connu de cette ville.

- Et s'ils s'étaient trompés dans l'authentification? Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux vérifier par nous-mêmes?

- Tu es trop suspicieux. Et puis il suffit de voir la facture de la peinture, fort bien reproduite d'ailleurs, et l'on n'a que peu de doutes sur la provenance de la toile. D'autant qu'en arrière-plan on retrouve l'église San Giaccomo, que l'on ne connaît pas si l'on n'a pas séjourné dans la ville.

- Je vois que vous êtes connaisseur Mr Malfoy!

- Merci Bartolomeo. Savez-vous où nous pourrions retrouver pareil tableau aujourd'hui?

- Non, mais puisque je suis maintenant certain de ce que vous cherchez, je vous propose d'aller voir dans ma bibliothèque. Peut-être y trouverez-vous quelque indice qui vous aidera dans votre quête. Il y a notamment des archives de l'époque du tableau, ainsi que des arbres généalogiques de nombreuses familles sorcières. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire beaucoup plus.

- Ça ira très bien ainsi. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre aide, Signor Rizzi. »

Bartolomeo les avait conduits dans une grande pièce encombrée d'étagères et de meubles transformés en bibliothèques d'appoint. Tout était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et des toiles d'araignée ornaient le plafond de leur dentelle scintillante. Après leur avoir expliqué le classement des ouvrages et les avoir prévenus qu'il restait à leur disposition, le vieux sorcier s'était éclipsé par une porte dérobée, ce qui n'échappa point au regard suspicieux de Harry.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette demeure décatie, celui-ci n'avait pas relâché son attention une seule seconde. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait, et, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » lâcha-t-il en se vautrant dans un fauteuil qui devait dater de Mathusalem.

« On cherche. » Draco ne semblait pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit, et Harry, que l'ambiance _« poussière et vieux livres »_ n'avait jamais mis à l'aise, avait les nerfs à fleur de peau: il ne supporterait pas longtemps les injonctions de son soit-disant associé. Prenant sur lui-même, il parvint tout de même à répondre calmement.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche?

- Des renseignements sur Rowena et ses pendants d'oreille par Merlin! Vas-tu cesser de me casser les oreilles avec tes questions stupides? »

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

« Mes questions stupides! Je t'en donnerais moi des questions stupides! Maintenant, tu vas arrêter immédiatement de me parler comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as entraîné dans cette aventure sans que je sache ce que tu cherchais. Je n'y connais absolument rien en histoire de la magie, alors je prierais _Monseigneur _de bien vouloir me donner des instructions précises.

- Je reconnais bien là les Aurors! Incapable d'agir s'ils n'ont pas d'ordres. Pires que des chiens!

- Retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite!

- Jamais de la vie!

- Retire ça ou tu te souviendras toute ta vie qu'on ne m'insulte pas impunément!

- C'est ça, c'est ça, menace-moi. Tu ne me fais pas peur Potter! »

Cependant, malgré son air assuré, Malfoy avait réagi comme un animal apeuré: agressif mais aux aguets, prêt à mordre. Après tout, il savait parfaitement de quoi Harry était capable et jusqu'où sa colère pouvait le pousser.

Soudain, un bruit de porcelaine brisée leur parvint, suivit d'un juron qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Immédiatement, Harry avait tourné l'oreille vers l'endroit où avait surgi ce fracas. Il n'y avait que des étagères, partout alentours.

« Laisse tomber, il n'y a rien.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je t'ai déjà dit que cette maison ne me tranquillisait pas, pas plus que son occupant.

- C'est toi seulement ou c'est dû au métier?

- De quoi?

- La paranoïa. »

Draco se pencha à temps pour éviter le livre que venait de lui lancer Harry.

« Dis-moi, c'est moi qui délire ou tu ne faisais pas qu'étudier dans ton école d'histoire? le parodia Harry.

- Comment? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- J'ai l'impression que tu as l'habitude d'esquiver les livres. Un peu comme si les batailles rangées de grimoires faisaient partie de l'emploi du temps des étudiants en histoire. Est-ce que je me trompe?

- Je vois que tu n'as pas volé ta réputation. Tu as l'œil.

- Merci pour le compliment.

- Mais tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais fait de bataille de grimoires. Ce sont des objets bien trop précieux pour ce genre d'occupations.

- Mouais. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis comme ça. Bref. Occupe-toi donc de tes recherches, je vais voir ce coin là-bas qui m'intrigue. »

Draco ne répliqua rien et s'attela à la tâche tandis que Harry s'éloignait furtivement vers le recoin d'où leur était provenu le bruit.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Seuls les livres poussiéreux s'entassaient dans cette partie de la pièce, sur de vieilles étagères qui ployaient sous le poids des ans et des volumes. Pourtant, Harry était certain que le bruit provenait de là. Il aurait voulu lancer un sort de son cru, qui lui aurait permis de déceler toute trace de passage ou d'ouverture, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se risquer à des manipulations magiques dans cet endroit. Le vieux Bartolomeo cachait quelque chose et il n'allait pas lui donner des preuves de ses soupçons. Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, Harry perçut un reflet, qui ne provenait certainement pas de la bibliothèque, salle sombre et austère. Il s'approcha de quelques grimoires qui étaient couchés à l'horizontale, contrairement à tous les autres volumes du meuble. Il les retira discrètement, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit dans le mur un espace infime, mais néanmoins suffisant pour lancer un sort d'amplification. Ainsi, ils étaient surveillés. Il passa sa main sur les pierres, juste sous la fente, et sentit immédiatement la présence d'un sort d'illusion. Pas de doute, derrière se trouvait celui qui les espionnait. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait remarqué sa découverte, il replaça les livres et poursuivit ses recherches.

Après plusieurs heures de fouilles stériles, il revint s'asseoir auprès de Draco qui était plongé dans un dossier aux pages jaunies.

« Tu en es où? Tu as découvert quelque chose? » Tout en posant sa question, Harry avait rédigé sur les notes de Draco un petit mot, qui lui recommandait de se taire parce qu'ils étaient surveillés. Malfoy avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait rien répondu.

Bientôt, Harry, qui ne pouvait tenir en place deux minutes, se releva et poursuivit ses investigations. Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco le rejoignit. « Viens voir, » chuchota-t-il tout en ayant l'air de l'ignorer et de ranger un livre. Harry le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte dérobée que Harry avait remarquée dès son arrivée. Il allait se moquer ouvertement de son acolyte quand son regard accrocha le doigt que Draco pointait sur une gravure discrète. Elle représentait une aigle héraldique. Un examen plus poussé mit en avant des traces de peinture bleue, que le temps avait effacées. Le temps? Certainement pas: il y avait ici tous les éléments d'un sort de nettoyage appliqué à la va-vite. Désormais, Harry était certain qu'ils devaient se méfier de Rizzi. Il fit signe à Draco qu'il ferait mieux de retourner à ses recherches s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur hôte se doutât de quelque chose. Quant à lui, sa curiosité le poussait à aller voir derrière la porte ce qui s'y cachait, mais sa prudence lui soufflait au contraire qu'il ferait mieux de retourner auprès de Malfoy pour donner le change à leur espion. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vit son associé plongé dans ses notes, et sa décision fut prise.

La porte était fermée à clef. Comme il ne voulait pas risquer la moindre magie, il employa la vieille méthode moldue de l'épingle à cheveux. En quelques secondes, le problème était réglé et Harry entrait. Ce qu'il vit dans cette mystérieuse salle le laissa sans voix. Partout des aigles, des tentures aux couleurs de la famille Serdaigle, des grimoires et des dossiers concernant le passé de cette glorieuse famille. Mais alors, pourquoi Bartolomeo leur avait-il dissimulé cette mine d'informations? Il passa en revu tout ce qu'il voyait et retourna dans la bibliothèque.

Malfoy s'échinait à éplucher des dossiers où, Harry en était maintenant certain, il ne trouverait rien. Il s'empara alors d'un registre et rédigea une note à l'attention de son voisin tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à sa lecture. Draco lu le message puis, l'air de rien, se leva, empila quelques manuscrits et s'en fut vers la porte à l'aigle. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait les mains vides. Harry leva les sourcils d'étonnement mais ne dit rien. Et tous deux se replongèrent dans leur lecture – ou, pour être plus exacte, Draco se replongea dans sa lecture pendant que Harry faisait semblant de s'intéresser à un arbre généalogique.

« Alors comme ça ton fils est à Serpentard? » La question avait fusée dans le silence poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, sans préavis. Aussitôt, Harry fut piqué au vif.

« Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?

- Oh rien, rien...

- ...

- N'empêche, ça a dû te faire bizarre, toi le pur Gryffondor, de voir ton fils aller à Serpentard, » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'est plutôt Ginny qui a mal pris la chose.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

- Rien. Ça ne m'étonne pas dans le sens où c'est une Weasley. Tous les Weasley ont été et seront toujours à Gryffondor.

- C'est là que tu te trompes.

- Comment ça?

- Albus est un Potter.

- Ton père n'était pas à Gryffondor peut-être? Et ta mère?

- Certes.

- Et toi, tu étais à Serpentard? C'est marrant, je ne m'en souviens pas... »

À cette réplique, Harry baissa les yeux.

« J'ai été à Gryffondor parce que je l'ai choisi, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est le Choixpeau qui a choisi. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

- Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se taire.

« Et comme je n'ai pas voulu, il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il que tu aies choisi Gryffondor? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'y connaissais rien.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi Gryffondor. J'ai plutôt supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que _tu_ étais à Serpentard, et que tu venais d'insulter l'ami que je venais de me faire. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve avec toi.

- Mais mon fils est à Serpentard. Tu aurais pu refuser que ton fils y aille?

- Et à quoi bon? Les décisions du Choixpeau sont irrévocables.

- Scorpius m'a raconté que ton fils avait fondu en larmes lorsque le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Serpentard. Tu le savais?

- Bien sûr! Pour qui tu me prends? Pour un père qui oublie ses enfants lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard? Évidemment qu'il a pleuré!

- Parce que pour toi, il est normal de pleurer lorsque l'on entre à Serpentard?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais comme son unique peur était d'aller à Serpentard et qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette maison, c'est normal qu'il ait pleuré. Tu crois peut-être que ton fils n'aurait pas pleuré si à il avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle à onze ans?

- Serpentard et Poufsouffle, c'est radicalement différent.

- Laisse-moi te dire que toutes les maisons se valent. Sauf que pendant la guerre, Serpentard est la seule à s'être laissée gagner par la peur. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. »

Un silence tendu s'installa, et dura le temps que Draco finisse la lecture de son dossier. L'heure du déjeuner était passée déjà et Harry sentait son estomac protester. Il se leva et partit en quête de leur hôte. Celui-ci était affairé dans la cuisine. Il lui demanda s'ils préféraient se joindre à lui pour le repas ou si des sandwiches leur suffiraient. Des sandwiches feraient l'affaire.

Lorsque Harry fut de retour, Draco était toujours plongé dans l'étude d'un registre poussiéreux. Il déposa le repas au milieu de la table et se servit. Le silence s'emplit de bruits de mastication, et peu à peu, l'estomac de Harry redevint totalement silencieux.

Le plat était vide depuis un petit moment déjà, et Harry s'assoupissait, tandis que son collègue relisait ses notes.

« Alors comme ça, c'est Weasley qui a mal supporté que votre fils aille à Serpentard?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

- Pas grand chose. J'essaye juste de discuter. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais réussi à convaincre ta _tendre épouse_ que ''toutes les maisons se valent''...

- Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, ce n'est pas le cas. Le chapitre est clos.

- Disons qu'il est _momentanément_ clos.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir tout savoir? Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigues tant que ça?

- Je pensais simplement que Weasley et toi aviez la même façon de penser.

- Et bien non. Et toi? Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord avec ta femme? Ça m'étonnerait.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je te connais. Je sais que tu n'es d'accord qu'avec toi-même la plupart du temps, et encore. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco se plongea dans la lecture d'un compte-rendu de procès qui avait l'air fort passionnant. Harry se leva et partit en quête d'indices, il ne savait pas trop de quoi. Il lui fallait bien une excuse pour quitter la table sans avoir l'air de fuir. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il fui? C'est Malfoy qui s'était tu. Peut-être se sentait-il plus concerné par la conversation qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître? De son côté, Draco ressassait la question de Potter. La réponse, il la savait par cœur. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait affirmé à un Potter heureux dans sa vie conjugale que son mariage était un désastre. Et si Potter n'était pas si heureux que ce qu'il voulait affirmer? Après tout, il avait fui au moment où le ton commençait à monter. Certes, c'était lui qui avait gardé le silence, mais Potter avait fui.

« Scorpius, ça craint quand même.

- Pardon?

- Ce n'est pas un prénom ça! Scorpius... pauvre gamin.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Jamais Harry ne se serait attendu à une telle réponse. Son silence fut assez éloquent puisque Draco reprit: « Si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix. Tu ne connais pas la tradition?

- Quelle tradition?

- La tradition sorcière qui veut que le grand-père paternel choisisse le prénom du fils premier-né.

- Et c'est ton père qui a choisi le prénom de ton fils?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'as rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de faire une chose pareille?

- Non. J'ai pourtant essayé, mais sa volonté a été inébranlable. J'ai donc dû me soumettre à la tradition. Mais dis-moi, James et Lily, ce n'est pas la tradition qui t'a fait choisir ces prénoms. Pourtant, c'est un peu malsain de donner à un frère et une sœur le nom de deux époux, décédés en plus.

- Tout le monde peut se tromper!

- Mais se tromper sur le prénom de ses enfants, c'est quand même un peu limite, tu ne trouves pas?

- J'étais jeune et enthousiaste, je venais à peine de faire le deuil de mes parents, alors cela m'a paru tomber sous le sens.

- Il semble que tu te sois trompé. Et Weasley était d'accord?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Ginny à la fin! Si tu veux tout savoir, elle n'a rien fait pour me décourager, et je le regrette. Là, tu es content? Maintenant tu vas arrêter de ramener Ginny dans la conversation à tout bout de champ. Et toi, tu ne me parles jamais de ta femme? Que dois-je en déduire?

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. »

Et la conversation tourna court, encore une fois.

Le soir tombait déjà lorsqu'ils sortirent de chez Bartolomeo Rizzi, et la température fraîchissait. D'un commun accord, il avaient choisi de rentrer à pied. Se dégourdir les jambes ne pouvait leur faire de mal après avoir passé la journée assis derrière une table. Si Draco avait l'habitude de ce genre de performance, Harry ne tenait plus en place. La planque n'avait jamais été sa spécialité, et il comprenait pourquoi dans ces moments où il était forcé de rester cloîtré dans un espace plus ou moins confiné.

Malgré l'heure tardive – l'église Santa Maria quelque chose venait de sonner dix heures et demi – les chalands étaient encore nombreux dans les ruelles. Les boutiques étaient désormais fermées, et les glaciers avaient rentré leur marchandise. Seuls les bars, les cafés et les restaurants étaient encore vivants. Mais les touristes déambulaient par groupe, se dirigeant vers la place San Marco; certaines erraient sans but, l'appareil photo à la main. D'autres profitaient de la fraîcheur vespérale pour faire une promenade en gondole, et il arrivait qu'au détour d'un canal s'élevât le chant d'un gondolier.

« Comment s'appelle ton autre fils déjà?

- Albus.

- Albus. Comme Dumbledore?

- Oui.

- Pas terrible.

- Je sais. »

Cette tentative de conversation fut avortée avant d'avoir tourné au vinaigre. Décidément, nos deux protagonistes allaient avoir du pain sur la planche pour parvenir à travailler ensemble correctement.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'un de tes fils s'appelait Severus. Il s'agit apparemment d'une rumeur infondée. Je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas cru, et aurait du mal à le croire.

- C'est le deuxième prénom d'Albus.

- Pardon?

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je viens de dire. »

Je vous propose, amis lecteurs, de nous éloigner un peu de ces deux promeneurs, et de les suivre d'un peu plus loin. Pas que leur conversation soit inintéressante, mais elle risque de durer un certain temps au rythme où vont les choses. Étudions plutôt le paysage: ils traversent les ponts qui se présentent à eux, empruntent des ruelles tellement peu larges qu'ils ne peuvent passer à deux de front. Tiens, à droite, un jardin, dont la glycine passée à cette époque de l'année, déborde du mur. Sur la gauche, une petite place où trois enfants s'abreuvent à une fontaine. Ici, une église, là un hôtel particulier. Étrange, nos deux lascars semblent hésiter sur le chemin à prendre. Se seraient-ils perdus? Ils prennent à droite: vite suivons-les, ou nous allons les perdre!

L'odeur de l'eau saumâtre stagne dans ces ruelles tortueuses, et de temps en temps, les poubelles exhalent leurs puanteurs au détour d'une venelle. Draco s'arrête et demande quelque chose à une jeune femme qui semble américaine. Celle-ci, avec un geste de dénégation, lui explique certainement qu'elle n'a pas le renseignement qu'il demande, mais lui montre une vieille dame à quelques pas derrière. Aussitôt, il se dirige vers elle, l'apostrophe. Elle se retourne. À grand renforts de gestes, il lui pose sa question, et elle lui répond de même. À peu près renseigné, il la remercie et fait signe à Harry de le suivre.

Tiens, mais que se passe-t-il? Il semblerait qu'ils discutent! Mais oui, je ne me trompe pas, ils discutent! Oh, Harry s'agite: la discussion s'envenime. Draco montre tous les signes de l'énervement le plus exacerbé. Cela devient dangereux, car les voilà qui approchent d'un canal à l'eau boueuse. Ils se sont arrêtés, et les cris fusent. Approchons-nous, pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Trop tard.

Deux hommes, dont tout le monde pensait qu'ils avaient mûri, se battaient sur le quai. Heureusement, l'heure tardive avait chassé tous les badauds, et il n'y eut pas de témoins de la scène qui suivit. Pourquoi heureusement? Mais parce que deux hommes de trente-sept ans sont censés avoir des réactions différentes de celles des enfants de dix ans! Voyez plutôt.

Draco, rouge de colère, nous ignorons pourquoi puisque nous sommes arrivés trop tard, d'un geste brusque poussa Harry dans le canal. Ce dernier bascula dans le vide et allait s'écraser dans une gerbe d'eau, mais le bruit d'éclaboussure ne vint jamais. En effet, Draco avait oublié que son ''collègue'' était Auror, et que par sa formation, il avait acquis de fort bons réflexes de défense. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'était senti tomber, avait-il aussitôt transplané. Il était désormais sur l'autre rive du canal et fixait Malfoy d'un regard mauvais. Celui-ci d'ailleurs le lui rendait bien. Et quelques insultes plus tard, il était seul sur le bord du canal, dans le silence le plus complet.

Il se mit alors en marche, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait découvert dans la chambre secrète du Signor Rizzi. La passion de cet homme pour la famille Serdaigle était des plus singulières. Mais grâce à elle, Draco avait trouvé une liste d'adresses où avaient séjourné les membres de cette éminente famille, ainsi que les contrats de mariages. Il avait donc tous les noms des descendants de Rowena, ou en tout cas de la branche de sa famille qui s'était installée à Venise.

Parvenu à un croisement, Draco s'arrêta et réfléchit. Puis il sortit de sa cape une carte vieille comme le monde, qu'il avait ''emprunté'' au vieux Bartolomeo. Il l'ouvrit, la regarda attentivement, puis, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours, il la rangea en soupirant. Brusquement, il se retourna: il était persuadé d'avoir vu quelqu'un se dissimuler dans l'ombre, derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas, tourna dans une rue, puis une autre. L'impression d'avoir été suivi se confirmait à chaque pas. Finalement, il transplana jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Ce soir là, ni lui ni Potter ne dînèrent.


	4. Où Harry est contrarié

**Gondoles et breloques**

Note aux lecteurs: Voilà. Le chapitre trois est terminé. Je vous le livre encore tout frais tout neuf, car j'ai apposé le point final tout à l'heure. Bonne lecture! _**(Version corrigée du 10 octobre 2008)**_

* * *

_- Où Draco montre qu'il est un coureur de jupons et où Harry en est contrarié -_

Ils étaient encore seuls dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Draco sirotait son thé tandis que Harry était au buffet. Il se préparait une assiette de croissants à la fleur d'oranger et de pains aux raisins pour les tremper dans son café sucré. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris sur ce point: nulle part il n'avait pu trouver de sucre en morceaux, et il avait dû se contenter de sucre en poudre. Lorsqu'il revint à table, Draco commençait son bol de muesli au yaourt.

« Bien, quel est le programme du jour?

- Nous allons voir la Signora di Steffano. Elle appartient à la famille de bijoutiers qui a confectionné les pendants.

- Mais, je croyais que ce saphir datait du XIIIe siècle? Tu ne m'as pas dit hier que la famille Serdaigle était arrivée ici au XVIe seulement?

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait empêché la famille Serdaigle d'acheter le bijou à une illustre famille de bijoutiers, bijou qui aurait pu se trouver dans les coffres de la famille depuis des générations! Ou alors, autre hypothèse, une fille Serdaigle épousa un beau jour quelque membre de la noblesse vénitienne et reçut en héritage ou cadeau de mariage ou autre, ces pendants d'oreille en saphir. Quoi qu'il en soit, la famille di Steffano et la famille Serdaigle sont liées depuis plus longtemps qu'on le croit. Ou du moins, hasard ou non, je ne le sais pas encore, elles ont été amenées à se rencontrer au moins deux fois, avec trois siècles d'écart.

- Tout cela me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux.

- Je veux bien l'admettre, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, mes recherches n'ont pas encore abouti et...

- Quoi! »

L'exclamation de Harry fit se retourner le groupe d'Allemands qui était arrivé entre-temps.

« Chut! Non mais ça va pas! Faut-il te rappeler que nous sommes dans un hôtel, et qu'il est encore tôt? Tu as plutôt intérêt à baisser le ton si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse mettre à la porte sans avoir petit-déjeuné.

- Non mais attends. Tu viens de me dire que tu m'as fait venir ici alors que tes recherches n'ont pas abouti, c'est bien ça? »

Draco acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop où l'autre voulait en venir.

« Et tu voudrais que je reste calme, c'est bien ça? » Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Et bien rêve! »

En trois pas, Harry était sorti de la salle de petit-déjeuner sous les chuchotements désapprobateurs et les regards interrogateurs des autres clients. Draco soupira puis se plongea dans ses pensées. Soudain, une main lui tapota l'épaule: c'était un Allemand du groupe, qui avait assisté à la scène.

« Faut pas vous en faire monsieur, il reviendra votre fiancé. Vous savez, ce genre de choses arrive souvent le matin quand on s'est levé du mauvais pied. Vous devriez aller le voir... »

Draco fixa sans comprendre cet homme barbu qui portait – idée saugrenue – des chaussettes de tennis dans ses sandales, et un polo rose sur un bermuda à carreaux. Puis il fronça les sourcils et rougit. Colère ou gène? Allez savoir. Il répondit d'un ton neutre, semblant faire par là un effort surhumain.

« Il n'est pas mon ''fiancé''. C'est mon collègue. Bonne journée Signor. »

Et il tourna les talons. Ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait prévu de mettre Potter au courant du programme du jour, et celui-ci avait fui avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre suggestion.

Harry était vautré sur son lit et ressassait son malheur depuis près d'un quart d'heure lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Qui pouvait le déranger à une heure si matinale? Quand même pas la femme de ménage! Le seul moyen de répondre à sa question était d'ouvrir la porte. C'est pourquoi il se leva.

Quand il vit que c'était Malfoy qui était devant lui, il tenta de refermer la porte. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, ou alors ce fut Malfoy qui fut trop rapide. Peu importe, il se retrouva coincé contre le mur et l'autre prit le temps de bien refermer derrière lui: ils devaient parler, Potter ne devait pas s'échapper.

Ce dernier déglutit, puis se souvint qu'il était Auror. En un coup de son cru, il mit Malfoy à terre, ce qui lui permit de quitter sa position inconfortable et de retourner dans sa chambre, prêt à affronter celui qui avait osé le déranger. Malfoy se releva, le fusilla du regard.

« Il faut te calmer Potter, je ne t'ai pas agressé. Je voulais simplement mettre au point le programme du jour.

- Il n'y a pas de programme. Je te signale que tes recherches ne sont pas terminées!

- Et alors? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu ici?

- J'en sais rien, et je m'en contre-fiche!

- Pour les terminer! Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de réfléchir, mais c'est pourtant évident. Si je savais tout, je n'aurais pas eu à venir ici par une chaleur pareille. Pendant les vacances des enfants qui plus est!

- Et pourquoi avais-tu besoin que je vienne?

- Parce que la phase ultime de mes recherches se déroulera ici. Je dois trouver les pendants, et tu étais le seul capable de gérer un objet de cette envergure.

- La flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

- Je ne te flatte pas. C'est un fait établi, et crois-moi, ça ne m'enchantait pas de t'emmener avec moi. Pourtant, c'est toi le spécialiste de la magie ancienne. Je n'avais pas envie de me trimbaler un incompétent qui aurait détruit le bijou ou le quart de la ville en faisant une fausse manipulation!

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis compétent?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tout le monde le sais, et je suis moi-même bien placé pour le savoir. Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui, nous devons nous rendre au palais de la famille di Steffano. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi?

- Oui. » Si la question avait été posée d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, Harry avait senti comme une sorte d'angoisse dans la voix de Malfoy. Je ne sais si c'est ce qui le poussa à accepter, ou si seule la peur de l'ennui fut la cause de cette réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, il accepta.

« Merci. » Sur cette bonne parole, Malfoy quitta la pièce.

« Eh, attends! On part à quelle heure?

- Je viendrai frapper à ta porte d'ici un quart d'heure. »

La chaleur commençait à poindre, et des canaux s'élevait une vapeur qui annonçait que la journée serait torride. En voyant ces nuages flous danser devant les bâtiments, onduler sous les ponts, Harry aurait pu penser voir une barrière magique. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien que de très naturel dans tout ça. Et malgré la beauté de la chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée des quarante degrés qui l'attendraient dans l'après-midi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as froid! » lança Draco, perplexe. Il ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi souffrait de la chaleur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de telles températures, et s'il avait eu le choix, il serait parti dans un pays plus au nord.

« Non, c'est parce qu'il va faire chaud. » Cherchez la logique de cette réponse... En tout cas, Draco ne la trouva pas, pas plus que l'énergie de se moquer. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de poursuivre son chemin.

Le quartier dans lequel ils déambulaient était très ancien. En réalité, nos deux promeneurs ne se trouvaient guère loin de leur hôtel, mais les rues étaient étroites et tortueuses, et aucun des deux n'avait le sens de l'orientation. C'est pourquoi ils n'arrivèrent dans la Calle Albanesi qu'après une bonne heure de marche. La chaleur se faisait nettement sentir désormais, et Draco râlait en voyant les auréoles qui se formaient dans le dos de sa chemisette. (Oui, il avait une chemisette: ses recherches en histoire l'avaient maintes fois conduit dans le monde moldu, et il avait été forcé de savoir se fondre dans le décor. Mais à son avis, les robes restaient ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, de plus seyant et de plus élégant. Évidemment!) Harry respirait avec peine, et sentait ses cheveux lui coller au front et aux tempes. Brusquement, Draco s'arrêta.

« Non mais regarde-nous! Nous ne pouvons pas nous présenter chez cette noble dame dans cette tenue!

- Malfoy, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas dramatique: elle peut comprendre qu'avec cette chaleur, nous ayons un peu transpiré.

- Un peu! Tu plaisantes j'espère! Tu m'as vu? Est-ce que tu t'es regardé? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je rentre à l'hôtel me changer.

- Ah oui? Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va servir? Quand tu ressortiras de l'hôtel, il fera encore plus chaud, et le temps que tu retrouves cette rue, tu seras de nouveau trempé. Sincèrement, je crois que maintenant qu'on y est, on y va. C'est tout.

- Et si on utilisait un petit sort d'essorage?

- Non, hors de question! Tu connais parfaitement les risques d'une telle opération.

- Mais il n'y a personne, et c'est un sort mineur. On ne risque rien.

- Le risque zéro n'existe pas.

- Oh, ça va avec tes vieux préceptes d'Auror grincheux. De toute manière, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite. Je vais dans la ruelle, là. Pendant ce temps, monte la garde.

- Mais...

- Ne discute pas!

- Et toi ne me donne pas d'ordres! Je ne suis pas à ta botte!

- Bon bon, ça va. Tu peux monter là garde, s'il-te-plaît, et ne pas discuter, parce qu'il est déjà tard? Merci beaucoup. » Et sans un regard pour Harry, il se coula dans la ruelle. Un léger flash éclaira la pénombre l'espace de quelques instants, puis un autre. Un autre? Harry aussitôt sentit un courant d'air lui passer dans les cheveux, puis plus rien.

« Avoue que tu te sens mieux comme ça, » lui lança Malfoy avec un sourire goguenard, apparemment ravi de son coup.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse! Je t'avais dit que c'était risqué bord...

- Tut tut tut, pas de vulgarité, je te prie. » Malfoy semblait d'excellente humeur depuis quelques secondes, et Harry ne pouvait que fulminer tout en appréciant secrètement d'être sec.

« Bon, on y va?

- On y va. »

Draco frappa trois coups avec le heurtoir. Silence. Puis un bruit précipité. Puis un tour de clef. Un deuxième. Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit, et une petite tête apparut dans l'ouverture.

« Que puis-je pour vous?

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, historien, et voici mon associé, Harry Flint. Nous souhaiterions parler à Signora di Steffano, est-elle présente?

- Ah, je vois. Je suis désolée, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir entrer par cette porte, nous sommes en plein rangement. Mais faites le tour par la ruelle que vous avez sur votre gauche. Au bout, vous trouverez une barque orange avec une paire de rames. Passez par les entrepôts, je vous attendrai.

- Très bien, merci. » Et la porte se referma.

Draco se retourna et s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin indiqué lorsque Harry l'interrompit.

« Malfoy, pourquoi lui as-tu dit que je m'appelais Flint?

- Parce que je ne me souvenais plus de ton nom.

- Ne te fous pas de moi!

- Pour des raisons de sécurité, Monsieur le parano!

- Je ne suis pas parano. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as donné ton vrai nom, et pas le mien.

- Parce que nous sommes en Italie, et que, si mon nom n'est connu qu'au Royaume-Uni, ta renommée à toi dépasse largement les frontières. Donc, comme notre mission est censée restée secrète, ou au moins discrète, je préfèrerais éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Ça te va?

- Très bien. Allons-y. »

Ils suivirent l'étroite venelle jusqu'au bout, descendirent trois marches, montèrent dans la barque en tâchant de garder leur équilibre et de ne pas ruiner les effets prodigieux du sort d'essorage, puis, après quelques échanges houleux, prirent chacun une rame et s'avancèrent jusqu'au ponton. Là, les attendait une jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

Elle les salua poliment puis les invita à la suivre. Ils traversèrent tous trois l'entrepôt, où une forte odeur d'humidité saumâtre leur agressa les narines. Dans cette vaste pièce basse de plafond régnait un désordre indescriptible, qui indiquait clairement que l'on devait se servir de cet endroit comme d'un débarras depuis plusieurs années.

Lorqu'enfin ils émergèrent au premier étage, dans un long couloir, Harry et Draco soupirèrent de concert, ravis que l'odeur restât confinée au rez-de-chaussée. La petite femme les conduisit dans une cuisine vieillotte, carrelée de blanc et d'une frises d'azulejos bon marché qui n'avaient pas vraiment leur place dans un palais vénitien. Elle leur offrit du café, dans de petites tasses au look des années soixante-dix, puis, enfin, leur donna les explications qu'ils attendaient.

« Je suis désolée de vous accueillir comme ça, mais ma grand-mère, Signora di Steffano – je crois que c'est elle que vous cherchez – est décédée il y a trois semaines.

- Toutes mes condoléances, mademoiselle di Steffano. Croyez que j'ignorais totalement ce fait, et que je me serais abstenu de vous déranger en de telles circonstances.

- Oh, vous ne me dérangez pas! Agatha était âgée, et souffrait depuis de nombreuses années. Elle est mieux là où elle est maintenant. Je suis ici pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Ce palais est immense et n'a pas été nettoyé depuis des lustres! Heureusement, tout le troisième étage est loué, c'est ce qui permettait à ma grand-mère de survivre. Mais peut-être pourrais-je vous aider, histoire que vous ne soyez pas venus pour rien?

- C'est très aimable à vous, mademoiselle. En réalité, je fais des recherches sur les grandes familles de bijoutiers du nord de l'Italie au XIIe siècle, et j'ai choisi votre famille pour représenter l'orfèvrerie vénitienne. Est-ce que vous savez si votre grand-mère conservait quelque part des livres de compte ou autres documents du même acabit, ou si tout a été perdu? Peut-être auriez-vous vu quelque chose lors de votre tri?

- Je ne crois pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Cela dit, je n'ai pas encore fait de tri dans le bureau. Je vais vous y conduire, qui sait ce qui s'y trouve?

- Je vous remercie. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger.

- Cessez de vous excuser, Mr Malfoy! Cela ne vous va pas! »

Harry crut que Malfoy allait bondir, mais il se retint apparemment, et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Draco commençait à apprécier ce petit brin de femme qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient, et ses cheveux, d'un blond-roux, - dit blond vénitien – auréolait joliment sa figure. Décidément, cette quête s'avérait riche en rencontres passionnantes!

Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne voyait pas le visage sombre qu'affichait Potter. Il semblait suspicieux. Il regardait la jeune femme de travers, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

« Bien, vous avez terminé? Je peux vous conduire au bureau?

- Oui, bien sûr! Nous vous suivons! »

Elle leur fit traverser le premier étage, bas de plafond et assez peu entretenu. Tout historien sait qu'autrefois, le premier étage était celui des communs. Les propriétaires logeaient au deuxième étage, niveau spacieux et majestueux. Cependant, dans ce palais-ci, Draco nota au moins quatre ou cinq portes condamnées. Il en eut un pincement au cœur; chaque demeure, de la simple masure au plus somptueux château, possédait une histoire et avait appartenu à une famille. Ce palais rongé de l'intérieur lui rappelait trop l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé le Manoir familial, à son retour d'exil.

« Voici le bureau de ma grand-mère. Je vous laisse ici, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire en bas. Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi? »

Harry s'apprêtait à refuser poliment, au moment où Draco répondit d'une voix enjôleuse qu'il en serait ravi. Urala – car s'est ainsi que se prénommait la descendante de l'illustre famille di Steffano – s'en fut dans un petit rire. Malfoy embrassa la pièce du regard, sans remarquer le regard furibond que lui lançait Harry.

Ce bureau n'était pas immense. Comme partout à ce niveau du palais, Draco apprécia la hauteur sous plafond; il était de ces personnes qui aiment pouvoir respirer et se sentir libres, même dans l'espace plutôt confiné que sont généralement les bureaux. Le lambris d'acajou était patiné par le temps, et aux angles, quelques toiles d'araignée témoignaient de l'abandon du lieu. Aux murs, le damas mordoré avait perdu de son éclat, mais semblait murmurer le luxe d'autrefois. Une vieille bibliothèque couverte de poussière, un vaste bureau, un bonheur-du-jour, une chaise et un bergère fatiguée composaient un ameublement sobre. Si Draco semblait enchanté du décors dans lequel il allait travailler toute la journée, Harry était estomaqué devant la quantité inimaginable de papiers, dossiers, cahiers, documents, classeurs – il y avait même des parchemins! – qui s'amoncelaient sur le bureau, dans le bureau, à côté du bureau, sous le bureau. Partout, il y en avait partout! Et la bibliothèque, qui semblait au premier abord sage et rangée dans son coin, recelait en réalité des monceaux de paperasse. Le tout, évidemment, était enduit d'une épaisse couche grisâtre qui aurait fait s'étouffer le plus petit allergique aux acariens.

« Eh bien... au travail! » Draco semblait ravi. Harry avait envie de fuir.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et Draco était captivé par ses recherches. Harry quant à lui, avait fini par se mettre au travail, malgré son évident manque d'enthousiasme. Pour faire bonne figure, il avait mis de côté quelques feuilles dont il ne se rappelait même pas le contenu. D'un œil distrait et las, il observa le fils Malfoy qui était devenu père: sa concentration lui faisait penser à Hermione, dans ses périodes de révisions. Il avait changé. À l'époque, Malfoy n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui avait des facilités à l'école. Aujourd'hui, il semblait passionné par son travail, et il avait une famille. Peut-être pourrissait-il son fils aussi? Tiens, c'était une question intéressante, il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

« Je sais que mon charme est irrésistible Potter, mais si tu pouvais détourner ton regard de mon auguste personne, ce ne serait pas un mal.

- Quoi? Hein?

- Cesse de me reluquer.

- Mais, je ne...

- Tut tut tut, Potter. Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. » De toute évidence, Malfoy s'amusait de le gêne de Harry. Après tout, même les personnes les plus sérieuses ont besoin d'une pause de temps en temps. Et c'était manifestement l'heure de la récréation. « Quoi qu'il en soit, tu perds ton temps avec moi. Par contre, je ne dirais pas non à la petite Urala...

- Malfoy! » Harry était scandalisé. « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis!

- Et pourquoi, je te prie?

- Mais enfin, tu es marié, et...

- Et tu crois que parce que je suis marié, je dois amour et fidélité à mon épouse? C'est très Gryffondor tout ça.

- C'est surtout la moindre des choses envers la personne que l'on aime et avec laquelle on a choisi de faire sa vie!

- Et qui t'a parlé de choix?

- Hein?

- Potter, Potter, ça fait deux fois en moins de trois minutes que tu répètes « hein? » avec tes yeux de poisson frit. On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était impoli?

- Hey, oh, ça va! Monsieur-je-suis-infidèle n'a pas à me donner de leçons.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais songé à aller voir ailleurs comment c'était?

- Et bien, euh...

- Tu t'es contenté de Weasley, sans te poser de questions? Tu n'as même pas été _curieux_?

- À vrai dire...

- Alors là, tu me déçois beaucoup Potter. Sincèrement, je te pensais un peu plus... comment dire? Un peu moins respectueux des règles.

- La loyauté est au-dessus de tous les règlements. »

Draco soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air las.

« Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais.

- Que tu crois! J'ai comme l'impression que tu as encore moins changé que moi!

- Ah oui?

- Parfaitement! Il semblerait, Malfoy, que tu ne sois toujours pas capable de faire tes choix et de suivre un unique chemin! Que ce soit ton épouse ou Voldemort, c'est du pareil au même! »

La respiration de Draco se fit sifflante, son regard se chargea de fureur. Brusquement, il se leva et toisa Harry, toujours assis au sol, de toute sa hauteur.

« Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne sais rien. »

Puis il quitta le bureau.

Harry, resté seul, feuilleta un dossier d'un air absent. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Comme souvent, quand il s'agissait de Malfoy, il ne pouvait se retenir; il fallait toujours qu'il dépasse les bornes. C'était plus fort que lui, et il ne savait pourquoi il faisait ça. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy avait remis en question son choix. Malfoy n'aurait-il pas choisi sa femme? Ça ne ressemblait pas à ses parents de forcer leur fils à se marier. Mais que savait-il de ses parents pour dire une chose pareille? Pas grand chose, hormis que pendant la bataille de Poudlard, leur seule inquiétude avait été leur fils. Alors, pourquoi, après tant de sacrifices, l'auraient-ils forcé à se marier? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Malfoy était un imbécile qui n'avait pas fait le bon choix et refusait de l'admettre, avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle. C'était tout.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son regard glissa sur une gravure qui était tombée d'un fichier, à quelques pas de lui. Cette gravure représentait un collier fort riche, alignant des pierres, de taille phénoménale. Intrigué, il s'empara de la page. La légende indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou du XIIIe siècle, dont les pièces maîtresses étaient ces deux saphirs en forme de poire, qui se regardaient, de part et d'autre d'un diamant impressionnant. Toutes ces pierres étaient enchâssées dans un métal doré, sûrement de l'or.

« Malfoy... » appela-t-il. Ne percevant pas de réponse, il se souvint que son ''collègue'' était parti. Il mit alors la gravure de côté, et se mit à étudier avec une attention accrue le contenu du dossier. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, il avait acquis la certitude que les deux saphirs étaient les boucles d'oreille qu'ils cherchaient. Apparemment, ce collier avait été rapporté d'Orient, où il avait été volé à un riche cadi. Puis, pour plus de sécurité, il avait été rapidement démonté et remonté en différents joyaux, dont la fameuse paire de pendants.

Son estomac grogna. Harry décréta qu'il avait fourni assez d'efforts pour la matinée et qu'il était temps de partir en quête d'un déjeuner. Après quelques hésitations et demi-tours, il arriva enfin en vue de la cuisine. Où il trouva Malfoy et Urala en pleine conversation. Le ton de Malfoy ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions, et le petit rire crispant d'Urala indiquait clairement qu'elle était d'accord avec ces intentions. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, tout deux se turent, et Draco s'éloigna de deux pas.

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous vouliez, signor Flint?

- Tout-à-fait.

- Ah? »

Il était fier de lui. Par sa réponse ferme, il avait réveillé l'intérêt et la curiosité de Malfoy, qui allait regretter de l'avoir abandonné pour flirter avec cette femme, et fait naître une ombre inquiète sur le joli visage d'Urala. Cette réaction semblait confirmer ses soupçons, mais un vague froncement de sourcils n'avait jamais été une preuve de quoi que ce soit. Il lui faudrait bien plus pour faire comprendre à Malfoy ce qu'il risquait en tentant d'attraper cette femme dans ses filets. Et si c'était elle qui essayait de le prendre dans ses filets? Par Merlin!

« Le déjeuner est prêt. Je suis désolée de vous servir dans la cuisine, mais la salle à manger est dans un état déplorable.

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Tant mieux alors! Je m'excuse de vous servir un repas aussi simpliste. Les placards sont plus ou moins vides en ce moment, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a des tomates, j'espère que vous aimez ça...

- C'est un parfait _antipasti_!

- Un quoi?

- P... Flint, on ne t'a jamais dit de réfléchir avant de parler?

- Je vois que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous deux. Pourquoi donc collaborez-vous sur ce projet?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le _choix_, mademoiselle di Steffano, » dit Harry en glissant un regard en biais du côté de Malfoy. Comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci ravala les insultes qui lui venaient à la bouche, et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Draco fut soulagé de voir la fin du repas arriver: il n'aurait pu supporter quelques minutes de plus l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée. De plus, il avait envie de savoir pourquoi Potter avait paru si sûr de lui tout à l'heure, en répondant « tout-à-fait ».

« Merci beaucoup Urala pour ce repas. P... Flint, tu viens? On a du travail qui nous attend. Non, non, pas la peine de nous raccompagner, nous connaissons le chemin! » Et la tête brune et la tête blonde s'éloignèrent de concert dans le couloir, sous le regard amusé de la descendante di Steffano.

À peine avaient-ils pénétré dans le bureau que Malfoy posa la question qui le tracassait depuis plus d'une heure désormais.

« Ah. Tu t'intéresses enfin à ce que j'ai pu trouver pendant que tu étais parti conter fleurette à la dame des lieux?

- Oh, ça va! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as insulté.

- Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un simple fait.

- Bon, ça suffit, on ne va pas y revenir, soupira Draco. Alors, tu me dis ce que tu as trouvé? »

Sans un mot, Harry lui mit la gravure sous le nez. Puis, satisfait de son air étonné, il lui résuma ce qu'il avait découvert dans le dossier.

« Mais c'est incroyable! Je peux voir le dossier?

- Pourquoi ça? Tu ne me crois pas? Ou peut-être as-tu peur que je n'aie fait une erreur?

- Potter, cesse la paranoïa. Je voudrais voir s'il n'y a pas moyen de trouver davantage d'informations. »

À contrecœur, Harry lui tendit le dossier. Puis il se leva et quitta le bureau, sans répondre aux appels furieux de Draco. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette atmosphère poussiéreuse. Pour se dégourdir les jambes, il décida d'explorer les lieux. Peut-être découvrirait-il quelque chose qui appuierait ses pressentiments. Il parcourut les couloirs sombres, dont le parquet avait dû être ciré et luisant autrefois. Désormais, il craquait lamentablement sous ses pas. Il ne toucha pas aux portes condamnées, mais visita une chambre aux tentures mitées, un cabinet de toilette d'un autre siècle, un salon vide mais dont les peintures murales le sidérèrent, et quelques antichambres sans grand intérêt.

Urala avait prévenu que le troisième étage était loué, mais Harry avait toujours été d'un naturel curieux. Aussi ne put-il pas s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur. Il découvrit un escalier de service, dont la porte était dissimulée dans le lambris de la chambre. Il monta les marches grinçantes; une vague odeur de moisissure et d'urine lui agressa les narines tandis qu'il atteignait le troisième étage. Au moment de tourner la poignée, un doute le prit: et si cette porte débouchait dans la cuisine d'un des locataires? Ou alors dans une salle de bain? Et si elle avait tout simplement été murée? Haussant les épaules, il décréta qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose d'intéressant dans ces appartements et s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les escaliers continuaient de monter.

On ne lui avait pas parlé de quatrième étage. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas vu de fenêtres au quatrième étage, de l'extérieur. Il n'avait vu que des lucarnes dans le toit. Des lucarnes dans le toit... il devait y avoir un grenier. Mais bien sûr! Voilà qui devenait intéressant tout d'un coup. Le grenier est le lieu d'une maison qui garde le mieux les secrets. Si la cave est souvent la chambre des secrets enfouis, le grenier est le cabinet des secrets oubliés. Et Malfoy et lui cherchaient justement ce qui avait été oublié. Décidé, il monta lentement les marches. Il s'avança sur le pallier. Il prit la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit en une douce plainte qui fit frissonner Harry. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les ouvrit.

Là, sous la charpente, s'entassaient meubles et objets hétéroclites, livres et dossiers, cartons et boîtes. Tous genres et toutes époques se mêlaient sous la lumière crue de cette après-midi de juillet qui perçait à travers les lucarnes. La poussière dansait dans les rayons du soleil et faisait briller çà et là un miroir ou un éclat de verre, un chandelier en bronze ou une lame quelconque. Dans cette malle, des costumes d'il ne savait trop quelle époque; dans ce coffre, des souvenirs de voyage qui semblaient provenir d'Orient.

D'Orient? Intrigué, Harry se pencha sur le contenu de ce coffre. Parmi les coutelas et les foulards, il trouva quelques bijoux, une paire de babouches en cuir et un carnet de voyage. Cela était assez étrange pour qu'il le remarquât. Aussitôt, il s'empara du volume relié de cuir et l'ouvrit. Quand il y trouva plusieurs croquis du collier et des saphirs, il décida qu'il devrait apporter sa découverte à Malfoy. Il coinça le livret dans la ceinture de son bermuda et reprit ses recherches.

Deux heures durant, il fouilla les cartons qui contenaient des livres et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des notes. Lorsqu'il percevait un éclat, il se prenait à penser qu'il s'agissait des saphirs, mais à chaque fois, il était éconduit. Finalement, lassé, il retourna vers le bureau où il avait laissé un dragon furieux.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Draco leva enfin les yeux du carnet de voyage. Il paraissait heureux, et Harry ne sut pourquoi, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Des fois, il avait des réactions qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, et jamais il ne cherchait plus loin.

« Alors?

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous fassions le point sur ce que nous savons.

- Sur ce que _tu _sais. Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Les saphirs proviennent d'un collier, rapporté d'Orient au XIIIe siècle par un membre de la famille di Steffano. D'après ce récit (il pointa le carnet), ce collier fut... comment dire?... Il ne fut pas acheté, mais proprement volé. À un cadi riche, influent et proche du pouvoir. De retour à Venise, le bijoutier s'applique à démonter le collier et à en faire plusieurs joyaux, afin que jamais il ne soit retrouvé. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que le collier est protégé par un charme puissant.

- Non?

- Et si. Sinon, comment expliquerais-tu que le bijoutier mourut très exactement soixante-dix-sept heures après avoir achevé son ouvrage?

- Comment sais-tu cela avec autant de précision?

- Étude de l'encre. Je connais un sort qui permet de calculer l'heure exacte où elle a été appliquée. Que crois-tu? Les historiens ne se contentent pas de plonger dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux.

- Soixante-dix-sept heures, tu dis?

- Oui. Un chiffre significatif. Je ne sais si ça correspond effectivement à un sort mais...

- _Apopnigesthaï._

- Pardon?

- C'est une malédiction assez rare, surtout pour protéger un objet. En règle générale, elle est apposée à des lieux. Quiconque franchit la limite du sort est condamné à mourir par étouffement soixante-dix-sept heures après.

- Mais c'est idiot! Pourquoi tant de temps? S'il s'agit d'un voleur, il a largement le temps de partir avec ce qu'il venait chercher!

- C'est l'esthétique orientale. Cela prend du temps. Car si la personne meurt effectivement soixante-dix-sept heures après, elle commence à s'étouffer immédiatement. Peu à peu, son souffle se fait erratique, difficile. L'oxygène manque. Le seul contre-sort connu est un sort complexe de magie noire, et peu de sorciers expérimentés sont capables de le lancer. Tu te rends compte, soixante-dix-sept heures d'agonie? »

Oui, Draco se rendait compte. Derrière son air horrifié se lisait clairement une sorte de fascination et d'admiration. Harry n'en fut pas étonné. Lui aussi avait réagi ainsi, quinze ans auparavant: un sort aussi complexe et aussi minutieux avait de quoi émerveiller n'importe quel sorcier sensible à la puissance.

« Mais reprenons. Le bijoutier meurt donc, et les bijoux, terminés, sont rangés dans la réserve. À la même époque arrive Rowena, certainement en voyage. Et elle recherche quelque chose pour y déposer une part de sa magie. Je ne sais comment elle en entend parler, mais elle apprend l'existence de la famille di Steffano. Comme c'est une femme noble qui ne manque pas de moyens, elle décide de choisir des bijoux pour l'exécution de son plan. Des saphirs si possible, puisque le bleu est sa couleur. Elle rencontre un membre de cette famille, expose ce qu'elle cherche. On lui présente des saphirs, mais elle n'est pas satisfaite. Après des heures de discussion, l'artisan va chercher dans les réserves. Il trouve les saphirs, elle est subjuguée et les acquiert.

- Mais comment sais-tu tout cela? Tu l'as lu dans les dossiers?

- Non, la plupart de ce que je viens de dire n'est qu'hypothèse, mais cela se tient. Et puis les détails n'ont pas réellement d'importance. Après cela, on a un grand vide. Mais dans les dossiers de Bartolomeo Rizzi, j'ai découvert qu'un certain Ceallach Serdaigle épouse en 1572 Roselina di Steffano. Donc, à trois siècle d'écart, nous avons de nouveau un lien entre ces deux familles. Les hypothèses sont nombreuses, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de toutes les étudier...

- Chut! Attends. »

Draco, surpris, s'était tu. Harry se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement.

« Tiens, miss di Steffano! Quel plaisir! Je vous en prie, entrez. Allons, allons, n'ayez pas peur, nous n'allons pas vous manger. Alors, alors... qu'avez-vous appris d'intéressant derrière cette porte?

- Potter, ça suffit! rugit Draco.

- Je suis désolée signor Potter, mais je n'écoutais pas à la porte. Je venais simplement demander à signor Malfoy s'il était disponible ce soir... »

Harry n'étais pas convaincu. Tout ceci était trop louche. Il avait trouvé le carnet trop vite, les hypothèses s'étayaient trop rapidement. Quelque chose clochait. Mais le temps de prévenir Malfoy qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier, c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà accepté l'invitation. Ravalant sa rage et ses soupçons, il se tint coi et attendit que le lécheur de bottes et coureur de jupons eût achevé ses remerciements.

Harry et Draco était devant la chambre du premier, et finissaient de mettre au point la journée du lendemain.

« Malfoy, sincèrement, je pense que tu devrais te méfier de cette femme. Elle est bizarre.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées!

- Je te jure!

- Arrête, ou je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux. Bonne soirée Potter. »

Et Malfoy s'en fut vers sa chambre avec un clin d'œil. Harry était rouge de gêne et de confusion; il dut s'y reprendre trois fois pour mettre la clef dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il s'installa au bureau avec tous les documents, il décréta que puisque l'autre prenait du bon temps, il allait lui montrer de quoi lui était capable. Il ne quitterait pas cette table avant d'avoir trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire: il était certain qu'il ne lui manquait pas grand chose pour découvrir où se cachait le deuxième saphir.

Une heure plus tard, il dormait profondément.


	5. Où l'on atteint presque le but

**Gondoles et breloques**

Note aux lecteurs: Bonjour, bonjour! J'ai été assez rapide pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, mais la suite risque de se faire attendre davantage: demain, c'est la rentrée (il était temps me direz-vous!). Cela dit, je ne peux pas me permettre de trop traîner non plus, au risque de perdre le fil de l'action et la cohérence de l'intrigue (qui est déjà suffisamment difficile à conserver). Normalement, vous trouverez certaines réponses dans ce chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture! _**(Version corrigée du 10 octobre 2008)**_

* * *

_- Où l'on atteint presque le but -_

« C'est amusant, je n'ai jamais imaginé les dortoirs de Poufsouffle comme ça, » songeait Harry. Il découvrait, émerveillé, ces petites chambres sous les toits, dans lesquelles s'alignaient des hamacs. Quiconque s'y allongeait devait se noyer sous la masse informe des dizaines de coussins qui s'amoncelaient sur l'édredon. « Et si je faisais une petite sieste, là, maintenant? Il n'y a personne... je pourrais en profiter. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry prit possession des lieux. Il s'assit sur le bord du hamac, essayant de l'empêcher de balancer, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude, et il bascula.

Et tomba, tomba, tomba. Et dans un bruit d'éclaboussures assez impressionnant, plongea dans l'eau tiède d'un lac. Étrange comme température. Un lac n'est jamais tiède. Ni blanc. Il émergea et se rendit compte qu'il n'était ni dans un lac, ni dans un étang, mais dans une _baignoire_. Décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Que faisait-il ici? D'ailleurs, _où_ était-il? Une observation plus avancée lui apprit qu'il était dans... non, impossible! Ce ne pouvait être la salle de bain des Dursleys! Il sortit de la baignoire et avança dans le couloir. Cette odeur de chou... ces miaulements. Il n'était pas chez les Dursleys. Pourtant, il en était certain, cette salle de bain qu'il venait de quitter était la leur. Il se retourna et son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il vit que la porte avait disparu. Mais que se passait-il? Où était-il?

Il s'avança, entra dans une pièce qui semblait être une cuisine et qu'il reconnut effectivement comme étant la cuisine de Ms Figg. La soupe au chou cuisait sur la gazinière et la cocotte-minute émettait un sifflement enthousiaste. Brusquement, on frappa au carreau de la fenêtre. Harry se retourna si vivement qu'il se prit les pieds dans un tabouret, et dans sa chute il perdit ses lunettes. _Toc toc toc_. Le bruit agaçant continuait. _Toc toc toc._

_Toc toc toc._ Harry ouvrit un œil vague. Quelle heure était-il? Un regard par la fenêtre lui appris que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. _Toc toc toc_. Harry sursauta. Ce bruit ne provenait pas de son rêve! Mais qui pouvait frapper à sa porte en pleine nuit? Il se massa les tempes pensivement, ramassa ses lunettes qui gisaient à ses pieds et se leva. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Malfoy!

- Bonsoir Harry! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer son vis-à-vis se coucher, quand il se souvint: Malfoy et Urala, l'invitation à dîner, ses soupçons, l'entêtement de cette fichue tête de mule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Draco s'avança dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué le frappa de plein fouet: Malfoy empestait l'alcool.

« Mais tu es ivre ma parole!

- Meuh non, pas du tout! Je tiens très bien l'alcool.

- Malfoy, entre tout de suite. Tu vas réveiller tout le couloir. »

À sa grande surprise, Malfoy obtempéra. Harry le fit asseoir sur le lit et se tint debout, en face de lui, le fixant d'un œil mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?

- Quoi? Mais rien du tout enfin! Nous avons juste passé une très bonne soirée et...

- Ne te fiche pas de moi. » Le ton doucereux de Harry n'annonçait rien qui vaille, mais Draco ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et commença à raconter sa soirée, persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, et profita de la concentration de l'autre pour lancer un sort de silence. Il avait besoin de secouer cet abruti et de crier sa colère: il n'avait pas très envie de réveiller tout l'étage pour cela.

« Suffit, Malfoy. Maintenant, c'est toi qui m'écoutes. Tu as bu, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu lui as raconté?

- À qui?

- Mais à Urala par Merlin!

- Je lui ai parlé des saphirs et...

- Que lui as-tu dit exactement? » L'inquiétude de Harry perçait dans sa voix, et Draco sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Je lui ai parlé de ce que nous avons découvert cet après-midi. »

Le silence tomba. Et dura. Draco se tenait là, sur le lit, les épaules voûtées et l'air désolé, comme s'il venait de réaliser son erreur. S'il n'avait pas eu autant bu, il se serait défendu avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, mais à ce moment-là, il était las. La chaleur de la journée passée l'avait épuisé, et l'alcool continuait de couler dans ses veines, répandant une douce torpeur dans ses membres.

Harry, les bras croisés et une ombre inquiète dans le regard, fixait le fauteur de trouble. Plutôt que de hurler, ce qui ne servait à rien (il avait fini par le comprendre avec les années), il prit le parti de ne rien ajouter et de laisser Malfoy cuver son vin et sa culpabilité. Il tourna les talons et se rassit à son bureau.

«Potter? » La voix était incertaine.

« Oui?

- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de Ginny?

- Hein?

- Je veux dire, puisque tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais? »

Jamais Harry ne se serait attendu à ça. Durant un instant, il faillit oublier que Malfoy était ivre, mais rapidement, il se dit que cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. D'un geste rapide, il lança un _aguamenti_ bien senti sur le fêtard qui s'en retrouva fort marri.

« Potter! Non mais ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu croyais que j'allais dessoûler, comme ça, d'un seul coup?

- Tu reconnais donc que tu es ivre!

- Et si je l'étais, comment le saurais-je? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends toujours une réponse.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- En rien. Ce n'est que de la curiosité. Mais il me semble aussi que ce serait plus _juste_.

- Juste?

- Oui, juste. Adjectif issu du latin _jus, juris_, le droit, et synonyme d'équitable. Tu connais ce mot je suppose?

- Merci, oui. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas mon épouse, tu connais l'état déplorable de mon couple. Tu a appris mes écarts de conduite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne répondrais pas à ma question.

- Tu risquerais de t'en servir contre moi.

- Tu as donc des choses à cacher?

- ...

- De toute manière, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en user contre toi. Je n'ai plus quinze ans. Et tout cela est dépassé. »

Harry ne fut pas convaincu. Il s'assit néanmoins sur le lit.

« Tu m'as dit l'autre fois de ne pas parler de ce dont j'ignorais tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ignore donc sur ton mariage?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tiens donc? Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Malfoy.

- Très bien. Comme tu le sais, les traditions sont très respectées dans une famille comme la mienne. J'ai été élevé dans ces idéaux vieux comme le monde et complètement dépassés. À l'âge de dix-huit ans, mes parents ont commencé à me parler mariage. À l'époque, j'étais encore entièrement sous le coup de la guerre. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça; les cicatrices ne s'effacent pas facilement.

- Les cicatrices... tu ne serais pas en train de tomber dans le mélo par hasard?

- Te fiche pas de moi! Sinon je me tais.

- D'accord, mais évite les clichés alors.

- Je gardais en tête cette image de mes parents pendant la bataille. Ils avaient complètement oublié Voldemort et ne pensaient plus qu'à moi. J'ai alors réalisé combien je comptais pour eux. Et après cela, j'ai tâché de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. J'étais jeune, et ne réalisais pas ce qu'impliquait un mariage. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi, et ai obéi à mes parents. Les mois ont passé. Scorpius n'était pas encore né quand je réalisai mon erreur. Malgré tout, j'ai essayé de conserver les apparences, au moins jusqu'à la naissance d'un descendant, d'un petit-fils. Pour mes parents. Voilà. Et toi alors?

- Tu agis donc toujours par intérêt ma parole!

- Potter, à ton tour de raconter ton histoire. Je ne me ferai pas avoir. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant, à toi de respecter ta part du contrat.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de contrat. Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça.

- Par satisfaction personnelle. Vois-tu, si j'apprenais que la vie de couple du grand héros Potter battait de l'aile, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de voir que tu as raté une chose dans ta vie! Et que ça arrive même aux gens bien comme toi.

- Tu me dégoûtes.

- Je m'en fiche. Alors? »

Harry soupira, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se leva. Après plusieurs minutes d'un long silence, il se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy. Mais celui-ci s'était endormi, là, tout habillé, sur le lit de Harry. De nouveau, Harry poussa un soupir: et il disait qu'il n'était pas ivre? Il semblerait que Malfoy ne tienne pas si bien l'alcool que cela. Il s'approcha alors, et au moment où il allait le réveiller, il retint son geste. Après tout, s'il restait là, il pourrait garder un œil sur lui. D'un coup de baguette magique, il lui ôta ses chaussures et le couvrit avec le drap. Puis il retourna à son bureau.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il éplucha les dossiers et les notes de Malfoy dans tous les sens, en tirant des hypothèses plus ou moins vérifiables, des plans alambiqués. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Draco se retourner dans son sommeil. Les mots _saphir_ et _palais_, _Orient_ et _malédiction_ tournaient dans son cerveau, l'étourdissaient. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur la pièce secrète du signor Rizzi, et sur les paroles d'Urala. « _Je suis désolée signor Potter, mais je n'écoutais pas à la porte. Je venais simplement demander à signor Malfoy s'il était disponible ce soir... _» _Signor Potter... signor Potter..._

Mais bien sûr! Comment avait-elle su qu'il se nommait ainsi? Malfoy l'avait présenté en tant que Flint! Et si sous le coup de la colère cet idiot l'avait appelé Potter devant elle, elle n'avait pas réagi. C'était certes bien faible, mais cela venait étayer tout les soupçons qu'il avait jusque-là. _Cette femme savait qui il était_. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Fort de cette déduction, il revint sur la carte que Malfoy avait rapportée de chez le vieux Rizzi. D'après ce qu'il savait, le second saphir était encore dans la cité des doges. Il devait dormir depuis des siècles dans les entrepôts d'un palais, dissimulé et ignoré de tous.

Harry avait repensé toute la soirée à ce qu'avait déclaré Malfoy: un Serdaigle était revenu en 1572 et avait épousé une descendante de la famille di Steffano. Il ignorait les motivations de ce mariage, mais grâce à cette information, il pouvait déduire le trajet qu'avaient fait les bijoux. Ce Ceallach Serdaigle avait dû en hériter quelques années auparavant; qu'il fût l'héritier direct de Rowena ou non, peu importait. Il était donc arrivé à Venise, avait épousé la Roselina. Les bijoux étaient revenus à Venise, il en était certain: coincée dans le dossier emprunté à Urala, Harry avait découvert une lettre d'une certaine Fennella Serdaigle, qui demandait à son père si elle pouvait emprunter les boucles d'oreille, _mais si père, vous savez bien, les saphirs_, pour aller un gala organisé par il ne savait trop quel puissant. Après cette lettre, il n'avait plus rien. Seulement un billet galant sans importance.

Un pressentiment pourtant le titillait depuis quelque temps. Malfoy lui avait parlé d'un sort permettant de dater précisément l'encre des documents. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. _Oh et puis zut!_ Il se leva, s'approcha de l'endormi. Hésitant, il observa ses traits paisibles l'espace d'un instant, puis le secoua doucement.

« Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

- Chut, rien. Tout va bien Malfoy. Je veux juste savoir le sort qui permet de dater l'encre.

- _Dat'elata. _»

Et il se rendormit aussitôt.

« _Dat'elata. _»

Aussitôt, une date scintilla dans l'air, au-dessus de la lettre. _23 juin 1589_. Puis peu à peu, les chiffres s'évanouirent. Harry s'empressa de noter ce qu'il avait lu sur un morceau de papier. Il réitéra l'opération sur le poulet (1) avec le même succès. _29 juin 1589_. Évidemment. Ce billet doux était de l'amant à la maîtresse. Il invitait la jeune Fennella à le rejoindre _là où l'on écoute huit fois mieux et court seize fois plus vite_, avant le gala. Comme on perdait trace des bijoux après cela, Harry était certain que l'homme avait alors tenté de les dérober. Deux solutions s'offraient alors à lui, ou peut-être trois. La première: l'homme était parvenu à ses fins et avait emporté les saphirs chez lui, où il les avait dissimulés et depuis, on en avait perdu la trace. La deuxième: Fennella ne s'était pas laissée faire, avait remporté la manche et emporté son précieux fardeau dans le couvent où elle avait fui, pour échapper à la colère paternelle et aux représailles de l'amant. D'après le registre qu'il avait consulté dans l'après-midi, le couvent en question se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Enfin, la troisième solution, et la plus logique compte tenu des événements récents. Les deux pendants d'oreille avaient été séparés: l'amant en avait emporté un, et Fennella avait gardé l'autre. Restait à savoir lequel avait été découvert par le directeur des musées vénitiens. Harry était on ne peut plus frustré d'être bloqué à ce stade de ses réflexions. Et si le bijou manquant était resté à l'endroit du vol? C'était une hypothèse recevable. Restait à savoir où avait eu lieu ce rendez-vous. _Là où l'on écoute huit fois mieux et court seize fois plus vite_. Bien, cela avait un rapport avec le chiffre quatre. Voilà qui ne l'avançait guère. La syllabe _cou_ revenait dans les deux verbes: cela était-il important? Fallait-il en tenir compte?

Harry sentait la fatigue le gagner, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait abandonné à ce moment-là. Il devait continuer. Afin de garder les idées claires, il s'en fut se passer le visage à l'eau froide. Et c'est ce qui lui fit gagner un temps précieux: en sortant de la salle de bain, il trébucha sur un guide touristique. Lorsqu'il le ramassa, son regard s'arrêta sur le quadrige qui ornait la couverture. Le quadrige... huit oreilles, seize jarrets. Mais bien sûr! Le quadrige de la basilique San Marco! Le rendez-vous avait dû être fixé là-haut, dans les galeries supérieures de l'édifice.

Mais du calme. Il fallait réfléchir posément, ne pas foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Ses documents avaient été trouvés chez Urala di Steffano. Hum. Celle-là l'agaçait, et ses doutes le mettaient en garde plus que jamais. Il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose.

Harry s'empara d'une plume qui traînait, rédigea quelques lignes et, à l'aide d'un sort connu des seuls Aurors, l'envoya à son amie Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui répondrait avant le lever du jour. Cela lui laissait la fin de la nuit pour se rendre à San Marco et trouver, soit le saphir, soit l'indice crucial qui lui manquait afin de découvrir le lieu où il se cachait.

Il faisait chaud encore, et le silence régnait sur la ville. Harry filait dans les ruelles, obscur dans la nuit solitaire (2), sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive, et lorsqu'il déboucha enfin sur la place San Marco, elle était déserte; même les pigeons semblaient respecter les lieux une fois la nuit tombée. Les rayons de la lune projetaient l'ombre impressionnante du campanile sur le pavage géométrique. Harry s'avança furtivement vers la basilique, ouvrit la petite porte latérale d'un _alohomora _bien placé et entra.

L'obscurité était telle qu'il dut se résoudre à chuchoter un faible _lumos_ pour éclairer ses pas. Une lueur est toujours plus discrète qu'un bruit de chute ou de banc déplacé, c'était ce qu'on s'empressait d'enseigner aux Aurors fraîchement sortis de Poudlard. Même s'il n'y avait personne à une heure si avancée de la nuit, Harry préféra éviter la nef et faire le tour par les bas-côtés. Il passa devant plusieurs chapelles. Le silence résonnait, dans cette atmosphère si particulière aux édifices religieux. De temps à autre, un éclair doré lui parvenait, éclat provoqué par le rayon de sa baguette sur les mosaïques. Au loin veillait la lueur rouge du tabernacle, éternelle. Dans l'air, le parfum de l'encens persistait, âcre et désagréable.

Enfin, il trouva l'accès à l'escalier. Il monta les marches, ces dizaines de marches en colimaçon. Lorsqu'il parvint au sommet, il était dans une salle relativement peu spacieuse. Un peu plus loin, sur la droite, lui parvenait la lumière de la lune. Il s'avança un peu et les vit: les quatre chevaux de San Marco, les originaux. Les copies qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur ne l'intéressait pas. Il lança un sort sur la pièce, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis un autre d'insonorisation, avant de commencer son ouvrage d'Auror en quête d'indices. Les sorts et les charmes se succédaient à une vitesse phénoménale, en latin, en grec, et même en hébreux pour certains. Harry voulait tout vérifier, tout fouiller, ne rien laisser au hasard.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien dans la pièce même. Alors il s'approcha des chevaux de bronze; ces bêtes étaient impressionnantes par leur taille et leur majesté. Dans les ombres mouvantes, leurs nasaux semblaient frémir. Émerveillé, Harry passa une main sur le poitrail du cheval le plus à gauche, puis, le froid contact semblant le faire revenir à la réalité, il commença son inspection. Tout d'abord, les sorts furent généraux, puis ils se précisèrent peu à peu. Soudain, il entendit comme un déclic. Intrigué, il passa ses mains sur la tête de la bête qu'il examinait, et sentit une cavité qui s'était ouverte derrière son oreille droite.

Son cœur accéléra: il approchait du but. Bientôt, il aurait la réponse à ses questions. Bientôt, il allait savoir si le saphir était là. Ses doigts fébriles cherchèrent. Il eut un pincement au cœur en ne sentant qu'un morceau de parchemin, mais peu importait, au moins il allait savoir où se cachait le saphir restant. Un indice, n'importe lequel: un mot de l'amant avec son nom ou une note de la main de Fennella, prouvant que c'était elle qui l'avait emporté. Palais ou couvent? Impatient, il déplia le parchemin, retenant son souffle. Il lut. Son souffle reprit lentement d'abord, puis s'accéléra vivement. Il eut envie de hurler. Des larmes de rage lui vinrent, mais il les contint. Furieux, il reprit sa cape et se précipita dans les escaliers.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, il avait gagné l'hôtel. Il atteignit sa chambre en un temps record et y entra sans la moindre précaution. Tout à sa colère, il lança sa cape dans un coin, ses chaussures dans un autre. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il était fatigué. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'efforçant de reprendre son calme. La crise passée, il écouta les clapotis du canal en contrebas. Il ferma les yeux et ne put empêcher quelques larmes déçues de couler. Tant pis, il allait devoir jouer quitte ou double. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait que lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy qui le regardait.

« Quoi?

- Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, Potter. Tu ne feras rien de plus pour le moment. Il reste quelques heures avant le petit-déjeuner, viens te coucher. »

Harry avait envie de protester, de lui hurler qu'il ne se rendait pas compte, qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres, lui l'ivrogne imbécile qui allait tout raconter à la première venue. Mais il était épuisé, et au fond, il savait que Malfoy avait raison. C'est pourquoi il se dévêtit sans un mot et se coucha auprès de l'autre, sans se poser davantage de questions. Draco s'était déjà rendormi.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans les parties hautes de la basilique San Marco, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent un morceau de parchemin.

« _Vous arrivez trop tard, signor Potter. Mais comme je n'aime pas les jeux trop simples, je vous avouerai une chose: ce que vous cherchez n'était pas là. La partie n'est pas encore terminée. _»

* * *

(1) Je précise pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, qu'un poulet est un billet doux.

(2) Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Vous aurez peut-être reconnu la célèbre hypallage de Virgile: « Ibant obscuri sola sub nocte »...


	6. Où l'on peut parler de dénouement

**Gondoles et breloques**

Note aux lecteurs: Bonjour à vous, amis lecteurs! Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser. J'ai été longue (très longue) pour écrire ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que vous n'aurez pas oublié ce qui s'est passé depuis... Je pourrais vous dire pour ma défense que j'ai repris les cours, que j'ai du travail, que je n'arrivais à rien avec ce chapitre... tout est vrai, mais je ne pense pas avoir de vraies bonnes excuses. Je vous préviens de suite: **un épilogue est en cours d'écriture**, qui mettra fin à cette fic en éclaircissant les points qui restent obscurs. Cette n'est donc pas tout-à-fait terminée. Sur ces bonnes paroles, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

Je dédicace cette fic (et en particulier ce chapitre) à ma chère Fabula Comata, sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait été ni fait ni à faire (phrases bancales, idées peu judicieuses etc). Heureusement que tu étais là dearest!

* * *

_- Où l'on peut parler de dénouement -_

« Puisque je te dis que nous devons jouer quitte ou double !

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément un indice qui t'a échappé ! Tu es sûr que tu as tout fouillé?

- Tu douterais de mes compétences?

- Pas du tout ! Seulement, _errare__humanum__ est_, et aux dernières nouvelles tu étais encore humain. »

Les cheveux en pagaille et la joue encore marquée par les plis de l'oreiller, Draco n'était absolument pas crédible et son regard impérieux ne faisait qu'accentuer l'envie de rire qui tenaillait Harry depuis le début de cette discussion. Oui, _discussion_. Parce que la dispute était pour eux le moyen normal de communication. Harry l'observa depuis la porte de la salle de bain, dissimulant tant bien que mal son sourire. Il était frais et dispos en ce beau matin de juillet, malgré sa nuit écourtée. Certes, Morphée ne lui avait pas soufflé de réponse, et son problème n'était en rien réglé, mais il se sentait alerte et prêt à affronter la journée qui devrait voir le dénouement de cette aventure. Draco par contre était encore couché et avait bien du mal à sortir du sommeil. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et un léger mal de tête l'agaçait, ce qui jusque-là l'avait empêché de comprendre les arguments de Harry. Ce dernier en effet venait de lui présenter ses avancées dans l'enquête et son problème. Mais Draco s'obstinait; selon lui, il ne pouvait y avoir deux possibilités. Il leur fallait plus de temps pour découvrir l'endroit où se dissimulait le saphir. Harry avait beau lui expliquer que le seul indice dont ils auraient pu disposer leur avait été enlevé, Draco restait sur ses positions. Finalement, Harry lâcha prise. Il finit de s'habiller en vitesse et descendit petit-déjeuner.

« Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prêt et de meilleure humeur, que je t'explique ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Et je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de discuter mes décisions. »

HDHDHD

« Pff, il faut chaud! J'ai mal à la tête. Je veux retourner me coucher.

- Tu as fini de te conduire comme un pré-adolescent un lendemain de cuite?

- Je pense que tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner de ce côté-là.

- Peut-être pas, mais au moins, je ne me fais pas avoir comme un bleu par une gamine de vingt et quelques années ! »

Draco se renfrogna et se contenta de suivre Harry dans le dédale de ruelles. Oui il se comportait comme un enfant, _et alors_? Oui, il avait trente-sept ans, _et alors_? Potter était aussi vieux que lui, et ne valait guère mieux. Il suffisait de le voir déchiffrer son plan avec difficulté.

« Je crois qu'on est perdu...

- Quoi, encore? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'une venelle et observa autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il était déjà passé par là. Mais il ne vit rien. Un peu plus loin, le feuillage d'une plante grimpante débordait du haut mur d'une propriété. Quelques étages au-dessus de sa tête une ménagère avait mis à sécher sa lessive et un drap blanc se balançait au gré des courants d'air. Au bout de la rue, il voyait le soleil de plomb qui tombait sur un petit pont; la lumière vive empêchait ses yeux de discerner ce qu'il y avait au-delà. Il chercha un nom de rue qui aurait pu être référencé sur la carte. Ayant échoué dans cette tâche, il soupira.

« Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait absolument aller à la recherche de cette vieille dame _aujourd'hui_?

- Parce que, je te l'ai déjà expliqué dix fois, nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur la piste de ce bijou, et si nous ne voulons pas qu'il s'envole sous notre nez, nous devons le retrouver cette nuit.

- Et pourquoi cette nuit? »

Lassé, Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'avança au hasard le long d'un canal minuscule, qui s'avéra être une impasse. Il n'allait pas se fatiguer à répondre aux incessantes jérémiades de ce gamin. D'autant moins qu'il lui avait déjà exposé en long, en large et en travers le plan: ils profiteraient du jour pour rendre visite à la dame habitant le palais qui les intéressait (_Encore une vieille dame? J'espère au moins qu'elle est encore vivante celle-là !_); ainsi ils pourraient faire du repérage pour la nuit à venir. Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas choisi le couvent? Lui-même n'avait pas de réelle raison. Disons qu'il avait suivi son instinct, son flair d'Auror qualifié et expérimenté, flair qui jusque-là ne l'avait jamais déçu. Cette technique lui avait d'ailleurs valu une dispute supplémentaire avec Malfoy, mais peu lui importait: c'était lui l'Auror, pas Malfoy.

HDHDHD

Harry commanda des _spaghetti alla __parmigiana_ tandis que Draco se contentait d'une salade de saison. _Et comme boisson? Une carafe d'eau __per__favore_. Leur fort accent anglais avait fait sourire le serveur, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire grimacer les susceptibles sorciers. Ils n'aimaient pas que l'on s'amuse d'eux. Pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, mais cela n'en restait pas moins un point commun. Même si aucun des deux n'aurait reconnu le moindre point commun avec l'autre.

Après plusieurs heures passées dans la fraîcheur du palais, en compagnie d'une dame digne, âgée et fort bavarde, ils avaient cru suffoquer en se retrouvant derechef dans la chaleur humide de la ville. D'un commun accord ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un restaurant climatisé. _De toute manière, il était largement temps de déjeuner_. Ce qui était terrible, c'est qu'ils s'étaient adaptés en moins de deux jours à ce rythme de trois vrais repas par jour. Et si Harry ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, Draco observait avec appréhension la naissance d'un bourrelet disgracieux sur sa hanche gauche.

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce palais?

- C'était bien triste. J'ai l'impression que tous les bâtiments de cette ville sont en train de mourir. En même temps, quand on voit le coût de la vie ici, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je trouve ça dommage. Ça me fait mal, quelque part.

- Ce que tu me dis est très intéressant, mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais. Je voulais savoir si tu avais une idée sur l'endroit où l'on pourrait trouver le bijou.

- Ce n'est pas moi l'Auror, c'est ton boulot.

- J'ai bien sûr une idée, mais j'aimerais voir ce que tu en penses. Après tout, je suis peut-être Auror, mais _tu_ es historien. Tu devrais bien avoir quelques informations sur les mœurs de l'époque.

- Pas vraiment. Les fuites de jeunes filles ne sont pas ma spécialité.

- Mais tu as fait des recherches sur la famille Serdaigle, non?

- Certes. Quel rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse?

- Je pensais que tu aurais au moins une petite idée sur le fonctionnement de leur cerveau, sur ce qui aurait pu passer par la tête de cette Fennella au moment de sa fuite. »

À peine Harry eut-il terminé sa phrase que le serveur apporta la salade de Draco, qui profita de cette excuse pour réfléchir à la question de son vis à vis. Ce dernier, pour apaiser les gargouillements de son estomac, imbiba un morceau de pain d'huile d'olive et l'avala gloutonnement. Lorsqu'enfin son assiettes de spaghettis arriva, Draco lui répondit.

« Je pensais que Fennella avait fui dans un couvent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la tête de cette écervelée alors que c'est le palais du type que tu comptes dévaliser cette nuit?

- Écervelée? Je ne crois pas, au contraire. C'est vrai, j'ai pensé à un moment que c'était l'amant qui avait emporté le saphir, ce qui m'a poussé à chercher du côté du palais. Mais après la visite de tout-à-l'heure, je suis à peu près persuadé que c'est Fennella qui a eu le dernier mot, même si nos recherches nous poussent vers le palais.

- Dans ce cas, elle serait revenue dans l'antre du loup pour dissimuler ce qu'elle venait de sauver de ses griffes? Ce n'est pas idiot. Ça se tient. »

Harry étouffa son indignation – _évidemment qu'il n'était pas idiot ! –_ dans une large bouchée de pâtes généreusement saupoudrée de parmesan.

« Cependant, les Serdaigle ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage, et l'histoire le prouve aisément. Si Fennella a eu l'intelligence de retourner chez son amant pour y cacher un pendant d'oreille, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu le courage d'aller au plus profond de l'antre, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Oui.

- Donc à sa place, je l'aurais dissimulé dans l'entrepôt, qui est l'endroit de la maison le plus facile d'accès.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais. »

Cette réponse mit Draco mal à l'aise: c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'ils étaient d'accord. Et cela avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Pour reprendre contenance, il grignota un gressin. Mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par une question de Harry.

« Par contre, il y a un fait que je n'explique toujours pas. Pourquoi les deux boucles ont-elles été séparées? Parce que l'hypothèse la plus probable pour l'instant est celle qui fait de Fennella l'unique propriétaire des saphirs, malgré la tentative de vol.

- Hum, c'est sûr. Je pense que son amant l'avait sous-estimée. Pourquoi aurait-elle séparé les bijoux? Peut-être ne sont-ils réellement puissants qu'une fois réunis et voulait-elle éviter à quiconque trouverait l'un de pouvoir l'utiliser. Ou simplement avait-elle besoin d'argent?

- Mouais. Oh et puis après tout, je ne pense pas que ce soit très important.

- Et si un indice essentiel résidait dans ce fait étrange? Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions pousser davantage l'enquête?

- Non. Je te l'ai déjà répété, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es si réticent? Aurais-tu _peur_ Malfoy?

- Moi? Jamais de la vie ! Je suis peut-être un ancien Serpentard, mais j'ai vécu suffisamment d'épreuves pour ne pas avoir peur d'un simple vol en pleine nuit dans un endroit que nous n'avons jamais vu.

- Justement. Il s'agit d'un sous-sol, en pleine nuit, avec un ou une inconnu(e) à nos trousses. Il faut ajouter que nous ne savons pas si cette personne connaît la magie ou non.

- Je rentre.

- Hé attends Malfoy ! Nous devons mettre au point notre excursion de ce soir. »

Mais c'était trop tard, Malfoy était parti. D'un geste rageur, Harry jeta l'argent sur la table et s'en fut en courant, dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre de vue la tête blonde qui avançait à vive allure au milieu de la foule. Il eut tôt fait de le rattraper, et il le saisit par le bras.

« Malfoy ! Cesse de faire ta tête de mule !

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi.

- Oui, bon, je m'excuse. Non, tu n'as pas peur, oui, tu es parfaitement rassuré à l'idée de cette escapade nocturne. Tu sais ce qui m'énerve Malfoy? Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore dix-sept ans. Tu te conduis comme un enfant, et donc je réagis comme un enfant. À nous voir, personne ne penserait que nous sommes mariés et avons des enfants. (Il balaya d'un mouvement de la main le double sens qui aurait pu se glisser dans ses paroles.)

- Et alors? Est-ce de ma faute si te voir fait revenir à la surface les pulsions meurtrières qui m'agitaient au collège?

- C'était à ce point?

- Non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nous étions sans cesse à nous tirer dans les pattes, à chercher la petite bête. Et quand je t'ai vu arriver en retard il y a trois jours, cet énervement sans fond est revenu à la surface.

- Mouais, ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir à chaque remarque que je fais.

- Et toi pour hurler de colère à chaque pique que je lance ! »

Tous deux se turent. Ils avançaient côte à côte dans la foule des touristes. Harry avait les poings profondément enfoncés dans les poches de son bermuda et Draco regardait ses pieds. De temps en temps, leurs coudes se frôlaient. De temps en temps, ils se bousculaient. Ils se lançaient alors un regard noir, maugréaient. Mais le brouhaha ambiant avalait les éventuelles insultes qu'ils auraient pu se lancer.

Draco repensait à sa conduite depuis la veille au soir. Décidément, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur: tout d'abord, il avait réveillé Potter en pleine nuit, alors qu'il était encore ivre de sa soirée. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur... peut-être ! Puis il avait laissé faire à Potter tout le travail, assurant ainsi sa propre infériorité dans l'affaire. Puis il lui avait raconté ses problèmes de couple, alors que l'autre s'était bien gardé de lui révéler quoi que ce fût. Puis il avait proposé à _Potter_ de dormir avec lui ! Diantre, que lui était-il passé par la tête? Certes, le lit dans lequel il dormait alors était celui de Potter, mais tout de même. Plus jamais il ne pourrais se regarder dans un miroir sans rougir de honte. Son attitude n'était pas digne de lui, de sa famille, de son rang. Enfin, de sa famille, c'était peut-être beaucoup dire, et de son rang, il n'avait pas de rang. Indigne de lui, donc.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à l'hôtel sans trop d'errements. Une fois devant la chambre de Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent, se fixant d'un regard hésitant.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Je te retrouve d'ici une heure dans ta chambre, et tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ce soir?

- ... » Harry chercha quelque argument à objecter, mais se voyant dans l'incapacité de le faire, il acquiesça et entra dans la pièce. Draco, en son for intérieur, jubilait: il avait repris le contrôle de la situation. Certes, il n'avait fait que dire à Potter ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les heures à venir, mais cela suffisait à le faire sourire. Ainsi que l'idée de prendre une bonne douche froide et de changer de vêtements.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Draco reposé et pimpant qui frappait discrètement à la porte de son collègue. Discrètement, parce qu'il avait cru voir le touriste allemand au détour d'un couloir, et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se fasse des idées sur sa relation avec Potter. Lorsque le susnommé vint – enfin – lui ouvrir, il entra sans attendre d'invitation, et ferma la porte avec plus de précipitation qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est qu'il venait d'apercevoir une bedaine et un short à carreaux à quelques pas de là. Si Harry fut étonné par ce comportement si peu malfoyen, il n'en montra rien.

« Tu en as mis du temps !

- Désolé, je m'étais endormi.

- Je vois ça... » Draco observait d'un œil dubitatif le dessus de lit froissé, le t-shirt chiffonné et le regard flou de son interlocuteur. « Mais peu importe. Alors, quel est le plan?

- Attends deux minutes. Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Harry bailla sans grande discrétion.

« Tu pourrais mettre ta main devant ta bouche au moins ! C'est qu'on apprend aux enfants de quatre ans. Je suis sûr que même tes fils le savent ! Quoique...

- Excuse-moi, mais pendant que tu dormais comme un bienheureux cette nuit, je me farcissais tout le boulot !

- Surveille ton langage.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Et je parle comme je veux. Je suis dans ma chambre. Et tu es adulte, tu devrais pouvoir entendre ce genre de mots, non? Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de m'emmerder avec tes principes à deux noises et tu me laisses me réveiller.

- _Aguamenti_. »

Un jet d'eau froide frappa Harry au visage. Il ne réagit pas, tant la surprise fut grande. Puis peu à peu, prenant conscience de ce qui venait de lui arriver, il laissa libre cours à sa colère. Un chapelet d'insultes et d'arguments bancals plus tard, il se dirigeait le plus dignement possible vers la salle de bain, dont il claqua la porte d'un geste rageur.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Draco lut les notes qui traînaient sur le secrétaire. Puis Harry sortit, rafraîchi, et par conséquent mieux disposé à l'égard de celui qui avait pris place à son bureau.

« Malfoy, dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas remarqué, hier soir, quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement d'Urala?

- Quelque chose d'étrange?

- Oui, comme de la curiosité un peu trop marquée, une certaine nervosité...

- Et bien, c'est sûr, elle était curieuse, mais pas plus que les autres femmes. Quant à sa nervosité, je pense qu'elle était due à ma présence.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Malfoy !

- Mais moi non plus, Potter. On voit que tu n'as jamais vécu de rendez-vous galant.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que tu aurais remarqué que toutes les filles sont nerveuses à leur premier rendez-vous.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois le premier homme à avoir dîné aux chandelles avec Urala.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je parlais d'un premier rendez-vous avec un nouvel homme.

- Ah. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai des doutes sur le motif de cette nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà.

- Quoi ! Tu as encore des doutes sur l'innocence et la bonne foi d'Urala !

- Et toi tu ne doutes toujours pas de ta mauvaise foi. Ça crève les yeux Malfoy: cette fille nous cache quelque chose.

- Évidemment. Elle est éprise de moi, et elle le cache parce qu'elle a peur de tes réactions.

- Mes réactions?

- Oui, tes réactions de mari jaloux. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il referma la bouche, telle un carpe à la surface d'un étang. L'indignation lui clouait le bec. L'indignation et l'ahurissement, il fallait bien le dire. Sous le coup de la surprise, il dut s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, complètement décontenancé. Répondre qu'il n'était pas jaloux n'aurait rien arrangé à l'affaire.

Un ange passa. Le deuxième fut interrompu en plein vol par Draco.

« Bon. Quel est ton plan pour ce soir?

- Ah, euh. Hum. Euh.

- Bon, tu te décides?

- T'es marrant, toi ! Tu me sors des énormités pareilles et après tu voudrais que je sois apte à réfléchir et à répondre de manière censée !

- As-tu déjà su tenir des propos cohérents dans ta vie?

- Je t'emmerde, Malfoy.

- Très mature comme réplique.

- Va te faire f...

- Avec plaisir.

- Hé ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir.

- Pour quoi faire? Te laisser proférer des insanités? Pas la peine. Potter, je te préviens. Tu as deux minutes pour répondre à ma question. Que fait-on ce soir?

- Gnagnagna.

- Et c'est toi qui me traitais de gamin tout-à-l'heure, non?

- À la tombée de la nuit, nous nous rendons au palais que nous avons visité cet après-midi en barque. » Pour ne rien laisser au hasard, ils utiliseraient la magie: sorts de repérage pour ne pas risquer de se perdre, sort d'Illusion pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois dans la place, lui chercherait le bijou avec sa technique d'investigation habituelle tandis que Draco monterait la garde prêt de l'embarcadère. Il récupérait le bijou, ils rentraient à l'hôtel, et tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Draco n'avait pas d'objections; c'est pourquoi il se tut. Il feuilleta d'un air absent le dossier qu'ils avaient « emprunté » au vieux Rizzi. Harry, fatigué, observa longuement son collègue penché sur sa lecture, sa nuque courbée, ses cheveux blonds. Puis réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se secoua et se leva. Puis se rassit. Puis se releva. Le fauteuil. Les cent pas. Le lit. En tailleur. Debout.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang?

- Rien, rien. »

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Harry angoissait. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les personnes qui les avaient soit disant aidés avaient eu des comportements plus que suspects, et Harry n'aimait pas cela. D'un autre côté, il aurait été trop facile qu'Urala fût coupable, non? Certes, Harry n'avait pas de preuves véritablement tangibles, si ce n'est l'utilisation de son nom, qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître. Mais pouvait-on la blâmer pour cela? Son nom et son visage avaient probablement fait le tour du monde sorcier, et rien ne lui avait dit que cette jeune femme n'était pas une sorcière. Néanmoins, le fait même qu'elle fût une sorcière, si elle l'était, la rendait encore plus suspecte...

Ses pensées et ses conjectures se mordaient la queue et n'effaçaient en rien son malaise qui allait croissant. Il avait fini par adopter la position du tailleur, sur son lit. Il appuya son dos sur le mur en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Malfoy était à ses côtés, et le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Potter?

- Oui, oui. En fait, non pas vraiment, mais ce n'est rien. »

Draco n'insista pas, mais il resta assis, là, à côté de Harry. Le silence s'installa confortablement, et dura. Harry avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, et Draco jouait avec les plis du dessus de lit.

Le soir venu, Harry était un peu moins agité, parce que Draco l'avait convaincu d'avaler une potion aux effets calmants (_Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve à barboter dans l'eau vaseuse du canal parce que tu es trop nerveux pour diriger une barque !_); mais ce dernier sentait la nervosité le gagner. Bref, la tension était palpable, comme on dit. Ils dînèrent lentement, en espérant faire tomber la nuit plus vite. Parce que tous deux rêvaient secrètement d'en terminer avec cette histoire.

« Hé, doucement Potter ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir avec les poissons ! »

Malfoy râlait à voix basse tandis que Harry tâchait à son tour de monter dans la barque, ce qui n'était pas une affaire facile. Lorsqu'enfin il fut à bord, il s'assit sans voir le visage crispé de son collègue. Draco avaient les mains agrippées sur les bords de la barque, à tel point point que ses articulations auraient paru blanches s'il y avait eu de la lumière. Mais il faisait nuit noire dans le quartier, parce que Harry avait tenu à ce qu'on ne puisse pas les suivre. Il avait fait usage de l'éteignoir de Dumbledore, que Ron avait accepté de lui prêter.

Une fois installés, Harry et Draco conjuguèrent leurs pouvoirs pour lancer un sort d'Illusion sur la barque: on n'est jamais trop prudent. Malgré toutes ces précautions, Harry ne cessait de regarder derrière lui. À chaque mouvement, il faisait tanguer dangereusement la frêle embarcation, au grand damne de Draco. La respiration de l'Auror se faisait erratique, l'angoisse lui étreignait la gorge.

« Mais tu vas ta calmer oui ! s'exclama un Draco excédé.

- Je suis sûr que nous sommes suivis.

- Et alors? Tu ne vas pas mourir à cause d'un simple voleur de bijoux. N'es-tu pas le grand Auror Harry Potter, surnommé par tous le Survivant? »

Le ton de Draco s'était fait légèrement sarcastique derrière l'énervement. Harry, vexé, en oublia un instant d'avoir peur.

« Potter, il faut que tu arrêtes la paranoïa. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller de demander ta mutation au service des dossiers perdus. Au moins, tu n'aurais pas à craindre pour ta peau, et tu ne serais pas un Maugrey en puissance.

- Hé! Je ne te permets pas! Je ne suis pas encore aussi défiguré que lui.

- Encore heureux! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu t'emmener avec moi.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je ne m'affiche pas avec ceux qui ne sont pas dignes de moi.

- J'en conclus que je suis digne de toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

- Oh le bougre!

- Le quoi? Malfoy, y a que toi pour sortir des insultes que tu es le seul à connaître.

- Le bougre. Au moins, tu as senti que c'était une insulte. Ton cas n'est peut-être pas désespéré finalement.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se perde si prêt du but. Tu sais où on est?

- Aucune idée.

- Et bien réactive le sort d'Orientation! Je ne peux pas ramer et trouver le chemin en même temps! »

Tout en grommelant, Draco parvint à faire apparaître la boussole et le plan, ainsi que les points de repères que Harry avait pris soin de noter dans l'après-midi.

« Normalement, c'est le prochain appontement à gauche, juste là, tu le vois?

- Oui, c'est bon. Est-ce que tu vois de la lumière? Est-ce que tu perçois une magie étrangère?

- Il n'y a pas de lumière, et je suis bien incapable de déceler les ondes magiques et les auras. Surtout à cette distance. »

Harry soupira, mais tâcha de ne pas céder à l'angoisse une nouvelle fois. Il se concentra, à la fois pour ne pas rater l'appontement et pour tâcher de détecter la moindre trace de magie qu'il pourrait y avoir. Mais il ne sentit strictement rien. Légèrement rassuré, il put manœuvrer afin de stationner la barque. Elle buta doucement contre les marches couvertes d'algues et de mousse, et se tint le long de l'escalier. Sitôt immobilisée, Draco se précipita sur la terre ferme, laissant Harry se débrouiller avec l'amarre.

Le silence qui régnait alentours était total, profond, immense. Un léger courant d'air les fit frissonner, apportant avec lui des effluves d'humidité. Les deux aventureux avancèrent prudemment puis se heurtèrent à une grille fermée par un cadenas. Avant d'oser quoi que ce fût, Harry lança son traditionnel sort de détection: personne. Bien.

« Allume ta baguette.

- _Lumos_, » chuchota Malfoy.

Et Harry défit le cadenas d'un _alohomora_ silencieux. La grille s'ouvrit alors sur un grincement sinistre. Par mégarde, Draco frôla Harry. À ce contact, des frissons remontèrent le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Ils étaient comme dans un état second, attentifs à tout bruit, tout mouvement qui pourrait leur parvenir. Finalement, Harry alluma sa baguette à son tour et tous deux entrèrent dans l'entrepôt.

Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible. On aurait pu penser que quelqu'un était venu fouiller peu de temps auparavant, mais Harry voyait clairement que la poussière recouvrait tout, sans exception. Il n'y avait pas même de traces de pas sur le sol. Donc soit cet endroit avait été fouillé des années, voire des siècles, auparavant, soit personne n'avait pris soin de le ranger depuis qu'on n'en avait plus l'usage.

« Draco, reste en arrière, et préviens-moi à la moindre alerte, même fausse.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi?

- Tâcher de repérer s'il y a trace d'une cachette dans cette pièce. »

Ils chuchotaient, mal à l'aise. La tension de leurs nerfs était telle qu'ils en étaient venus naturellement à employer leurs prénoms: après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère, et les situations d'urgence ou de danger pouvaient même rapprocher un scroutt et un boursouf.

Harry commença son inspection, comme il l'avait fait dans la petite salle, sous les coupoles de San Marco. Il avançait lentement, mais sûrement, prenant soin de n'oublier aucune parcelle qui aurait pu receler une cachette. Il multipliait les sorts, et les réitérait mécaniquement. Soudain, une gerbe d'étincelles turquoises rebondit contre un pilier, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière blafarde. Harry se précipita, et sonda la colonne sculptée, de la base jusqu'au chapiteau. Rien. Il réitéra. Rien. S'impatientant, il recommença, mais avec un sort de magie noire. Et là, un rectangle de taille moyenne se dessina, avant de disparaître. Étrange: le trait aurait dû rester. Il n'y avait qu'une solution à ce mystère: la magie utilisée pour dissimuler le saphir – car Harry était à présent persuadé que c'était le joyau qui se trouvait là, au creux de la pierre – n'était ni noire, ni blanche, mais grise. Cette forme de magie n'était plus guère utilisée, et même au cours des siècles elle n'avait été que peu employée par les sorciers. En effet, elle était d'une grande complexité, et son extrême instabilité représentait un danger pour quiconque l'utilisait. Malheureusement, le seul moyen de venir à bout de ce sort serait d'utiliser la magie grise également. Et ce n'était pas le domaine de prédilection de Harry.

Celui-ci inspira profondément, se concentra, et lança un sort de moindre importance, pour tester ses capacités et ses souvenirs en la matière. L'essai se révélant concluant, il résolut de révéler définitivement la cachette. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, se concentra sur le pilier et lança son sort, sans le moindre succès. _Au moins, le sort ne s'était pas retourné contre lui_.

Il se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Draco. Ce dernier le fixait sans mot dire. La lune, qui s'était levée, découpait sa silhouette dans un décors surréaliste de coupoles, de clochers et de toits se profilant en ombres chinoises dans son dos. Harry reprit son travail. Cette fois, le charme opéra, et un rectangle argenté se dessina sur la pierre, pour y rester incrusté.

Émerveillé par la magie qui émanait de cette simple forme, Harry y passa une main légèrement tremblante. Il déglutit en sentant un fourmillement désagréable sous ses doigts. Il connaissait bien cette sensation: il l'avait ressentie le jour où on lui avait demandé d'étudier la statue de Rowena qui donnait l'accès au dortoir des Serdaigles pour son examen de fin d'études. Ce picotement était annonciateur d'une énigme. Restait à savoir comment la déclencher. Bien décidé à venir à bout de cet obstacle, il lança un sort bien connu. Comme prévu, rien ne se passa; Harry se concentra alors pour le traduire en magie grise. Après quelques essais infructueux, une voix enfin s'éleva dans l'entrepôt.

« Pour moi, l'accouchement vient avant la grossesse, l'enfance avant la naissance, l'adolescence avant l'enfance, la mort avant la vie… Qui suis-je? »

Et le silence retomba. Harry resta perplexe devant l'absurdité d'une telle question. Une chose était sûre: il n'aurait jamais pu aller chez les Serdaigle: il aurait passé ses nuits devant la porte de la salle commune.

« Draco, appela-t-il dans un chuchotement, viens m'aider. »

Draco s'approcha. Oui, il avait entendu l'énigme. Non, il n'avait pas d'idée, mais oui, il pouvait réfléchir à une solution. Bientôt, le silence revint. Il les enveloppa de sa tiédeur, tandis que tous deux se torturaient les méninges pour trouver une réponse. _Si seulement Luna était là_, songeait Harry. _N'y a-t-il pas moyen de contourner la question?_ pensait Draco. Il se rappelait la question du Sphinx, et ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette logique. Quand quelque chose lui échappait, il avait pour habitude de s'en référer aux livres, mais là, quel livre aurait pu l'aider? Soudain, il demanda.

« Harry, quel livre serait assez général et en même temps assez précis pour nous aider?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais bien dit la Bible.

- Non, ça n'ira pas. Il faudrait un livre dans lequel on puisse chercher facilement.

- Je ne sais pas moi, un dictionnaire?

- Voilà!

- Et bien quoi, voilà? Tu as un dictionnaire sur toi?

- Non. Donc il faut trouver autre chose. Mais attends deux minutes... le dictionnaire... Si on prend l'ordre alphabétique, accouchement est avant grossesse, enfance avant naissance, adolescence avant enfance et mort avant vie! Tu ne crois pas que...

- Mais oui! Ça se tient! Cela dit, il faut faire attention. Avec le charme qui protège le bijou, la moindre erreur nous serait fatale.

- Voilà qui est rassurant. Alors on fait quoi?

- Et bien on essaye par Merlin!

- On essaye? Alors qu'on n'est pas sûr de la bonne réponse? Mais tu es fou ma parole!

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Fichue tête-brûlée de Gryffondor.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée de Serpentard, qui plante ta tête dans le sable au moindre problème. Bien. Retourne faire le guet, comme ça, s'il y a le moindre problème avec ce pilier, tu auras peut-être une chance de t'en sortir. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry se tut et se retourna pour observer le rectangle argenté. Il se concentra et répondit à l'énigme, au moyen d'un sort compliqué de magie grise: des volutes et des arabesques mordorées s'inscrivirent dans la pierre, à l'intérieur de l'espace délimité par la ligne argentée. Tout d'abord, rien ne se produisit. Harry retint son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une ouverture apparaisse, laissant échapper un faible halo bleuté. La joie le saisit soudain: ils arrivaient au terme d'une quête qui n'avait pas été de tout repos, et ils avaient réussi!

Harry s'empara du bijou avec moult précautions. Il le glissa dans sa poche, faute de mieux, tout en songeant au plaisir de rentrer chez lui, de revoir ses enfants, de retrouver une température décente. Mais il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne verrait plus Malfoy, qu'il avait fini par appeler Draco. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le quitter lui faisait un tel effet.

Brusquement, Harry tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de lutte lui parvint. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la grille se refermer. Désormais, il était trop tard: ils étaient coincés dans l'entrepôt avec un ou plusieurs agresseurs à leurs trousses. Il se retourna, envoyant balader toute prudence. Après tout, ils étaient repérés. Il était furieux contre lui-même de s'être fait prendre au moment où ils touchaient au but. D'un sort, il illumina les lieux, et ce qu'il vit ne fit que l'enrager davantage: un être encagoulé avait saisi Draco à bras le corps et le menaçait de sa baguette.

« Le bijou, ou ton ami y restera! »

Harry eut envie de répliquer de Draco n'était pas son ami, mais ce n'était pas le moment de pinailler. Il avait reconnu la voix. Urala. Depuis le début, il s'en était douté, mais Draco avait tout fait pour l'écarter de cette piste. Et bien voilà quel était le résultat. Ils étaient maintenant aux prises avec une femme qui maniait manifestement très bien la magie, à en juger par le sort gris qui fermait la grille. Jamais ils ne pourraient l'ouvrir tout en se défendant contre leurs agresseurs.

D'ailleurs, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus n'était pas Urala, mais une deuxième présence qu'il percevait dans la pièce. Une seconde aura se répandait dans l'entrepôt, et cette magie lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il devait réfléchir et vite: il avait le bijou et la vie de Draco entre les mains. Il mesura rapidement les chances de survie de l'un et la valeur de l'autre. Il observa la jeune femme, qui semblait perdre patience, et derrière elle, une silhouette voûtée se redressa. Il devait parler, gagner du temps. Mais la voix lui manqua quand il s'aperçut que la silhouette n'était autre que Bartolomeo Rizzi, qui n'avait plus l'air si vieux que cela. Harry, seul face à deux sorciers armés et en possession d'un otage, ne savait plus trop que faire. Il avait beau être un Auror réputé, il était complètement pris au dépourvu. De plus, la vision d'un Draco pâle de frayeur avec une baguette pointé sur le cou ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la situation présente. Après une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire, sa décision était prise.

« Très bien. Vous avez gagné, je vous donne le saphir. »

Il s'avança, glissa le bijou dans la main de Rizzi. Urala repoussa violemment Draco qui manqua perdre l'équilibre. Aussitôt, elle envoya un sort en direction de Harry, qui avait prévu cette réaction, esquiva et riposta. C'est ce qui déclencha la bataille. Rizzi n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa complice seule dans la difficulté, aussi se joignit-il à elle pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Harry était seul face aux deux habiles sorciers.

Draco s'était planqué derrière un tas de bric-à-brac, et lançait un sort de temps en temps, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Il était mort de peur, et n'avait que très peu d'expérience dans ce genre de situation. Malgré ses efforts pour rester invisible, Harry le repéra. Tout en continuant de se défendre comme il pouvait face aux coups redoublés de Rizzi et Urala, il dévia vers la cachette de Draco. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix, il lui demanda de chercher une issue.

Ce court instant d'inattention lui valut une belle entaille à la joue gauche: un peu plus et le sort le rendait borgne. Cet incident ne fit que le rendre plus incisif dans ses attaques. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir s'il se battait contre les deux en même temps. Comme disait le dicton, « A courir deux niffleurs à la fois, on n'en attrape aucun ». Il concentra alors ses attaques sur Urala, qu'il sentait en train de fatiguer. En quelques sorts, elle fut à terre, hors d'état de nuire. Mais l'homme était plus coriace, et il se battait comme une proie acculé, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Harry reculait. Lorsqu'il sentit un mur dans son dos, sentant qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin, il tenta le tout pour le tout et lança un sort de magie noire sur son adversaire, qui se figea. Aussitôt, Harry se précipita vers Draco. Celui-ci venait de découvrir une porte qui résistait à ses assauts répétés. Harry s'énervait. Draco tremblait et paniquait.

« Vite! le sort que j'ai lancé sur Rizzi ne va pas durer longtemps. Je le maîtrise mal.

- Aide-moi donc! »

Sous la puissance des deux charmes conjugués, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier, et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent en haut, la propriétaire des lieux les attendait.

« Dépêchez-vous, leur dit elle. Bartolomeo est en train de s'agiter.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le bijou! hurla Draco.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas gave. On n'a pas le temps. Suis-moi, je t'expliquerai. »

La dame les entraîna alors dans son sillage. Elle les guida jusqu'au quatrième étage, longeant des couloirs éclairés, comme si elle les avait attendus toute la soirée. Elle ne leur demanda même pas ce qu'ils faisaient chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit, ni ce qu'était le bijou dont ils venaient de parler. Elle se contenta de les mener devant une porte dérobée. Là, elle s'arrêta.

« Bien, le temps presse. Empruntez ce passage: il vous mènera jusqu'à la place San Bartolomeo. » Elle ignora la grimace de Harry et le rire amer de Draco. « De là, vous pourrez rejoindre facilement votre hôtel. Nous vous y attardez pas. Rendez-vous dans la chambre 616. Là, vous trouverez une amie à moi, qui vous attendra avec un portoloin en partance pour Londres.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier Madame.

- Et bien contentez-vous de prendre soin de ces boucles d'oreille, signor Malfoy.

- Sans vous, je ne sais pas si nous en serions sortis, renchérit Harry. Mais est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?

- Allez-y, mais faites vite, j'entends des pas en-dessous.

-Êtes-vous la descendante de Fennella Serdaigle? »

Harry n'eut pas de réponse: Draco l'attira avec lui dans le boyau obscur qui les conduirait vers la liberté. Mais il devrait se souvenir toute sa vie du petit sourire qu'avait eu la vieille dame avant de refermer la porte sur eux, et de la sceller par un sort.

Nos deux aventuriers avançaient tant bien que mal dans le noir. Le sol était irrégulier, et des escaliers, montant ou descendant, les prenaient en traître. Harry avait été blessé par Rizzi, et il peinait à avancer, si bien que Draco le soutint, afin d'avancer plus vite. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on les poursuivait, même si c'était impossible. Leurs cœurs battant dans leurs oreilles résonnaient comme des bruits de course à leurs trousses.

Plusieurs fois, ils passèrent sur des ponts. Ils ne savaient s'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment étrange, sous terre, ou en plein air. On entendait de l'eau qui coulait, qui s'égouttait; le vent sifflait dans des ouvertures trop étroites pour le laisser passer. Finalement épuisés, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur route.

« Je crois que je te dois des remerciements, Harry.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Parce que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ce bijou, et serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Encore une fois, tu m'as sorti d'un sacré pétrin. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Enfin, nous avons peut-être trouvé le bijou, mais ce n'est pas nous qui en avons finalement hérité.

- Que tu penses!

- Comment ça?

- Regarde. »

L'Auror plongea son bras valide dans la poche de son bermuda et en sortit une boucle d'oreille. Draco resta silencieux un moment, puis prit le bijou dans sa main droite, n'osant le toucher, n'osant croire qu'il était réel. D'un coup, mille questions l'assaillirent, et il aurait voulu avoir des réponses. Mais il était fatigué et se dit que l'interrogatoire pourrait attendre.

Harry était toujours appuyé contre Draco. Leurs respirations étaient bruyantes et difficiles. Harry se tourna légèrement, pour tâcher de voir le regard de Draco, dans l'obscurité. Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'insista pas, et aussitôt recula la tête. Mais c'était compter sans Draco, qui se retourna, et l'embrassa plus franchement. Son corps entier tremblait, contrecoup violent de la peur qu'il avait éprouvée les heures passées. Lorsqu'il relâcha les lèvres de Harry, il le regarda. Mais celui-ci détourna les yeux.

« On y va?

- On y va. »

Et ils reprirent leur marche.


	7. Epilogue

**Gondoles et breloques**

Note aux lecteurs: Hum... oui, je suis très en retard. Enfin, non, je ne suis pas en retard, puisque je n'avais pas donné de date buttoir, mais disons que je me suis fait attendre, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, et aussi pas mal de manque d'inspiration pour cet épilogue épineux. Je ne savais plus comment devait finir ma fic, ça tournait au mauvais mélo, c'était laid et insatisfaisant. Alors je l'ai laissé tomber et finalement, je l'ai presque entièrement réécrit. Cet épilogue a été testé en laboratoire... euh, non, il a été lu et approuvé par ma bêta et amie préférée. Je vous le livre donc, en vous souhaitant à toutes et à tous (?) un très JOYEUX NOËL!

* * *

_- Épilogue -_

Le fond de l'air était frais, mais le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu pâle, comme on n'en fait qu'en Angleterre. Un de ces bleus purs, pas tout-à-fait homogène, tirant parfois sur le blanc, parfois sur un gris léger. Et là-haut brillait le soleil. Ses rayons réchauffaient les cœurs et les promeneurs, et faisait apprécier cette belle journée du mois d'août. Le temps avait été mauvais toute la semaine précédente, et en ce samedi après-midi, on voyait les passants fleurir dans les rues.

Harry avait rendez-vous dans un salon de thé de l'impasse de L'Écoute-aux-Portes (1), un lieu peu connu, bien que rattaché au chemin de Traverse. C'était, d'après Draco, un endroit où ils auraient moins de risques d'être dérangés, une échoppe respectable qui servait des produits de première qualité, bref, le lieu parfait pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Harry, qui n'avait pas d'avis sur la question, avait accepté de bonne grâce.

De chez lui, il avait directement transplané dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur. Une fois sur le chemin, il tenta de se faire discret: la foule se pressait dans les petites rues ensoleillées, des enfants couraient et jouaient pendant que leurs parents discutaient tout en les surveillant d'un œil. Certains faisaient déjà les achats de la rentrée, même si la véritable ruée vers les fournitures ne commencerait que dans les semaines à venir. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être reconnu par un collègue, un ancien camarade de classe ou une de ces mères de famille qui avait décidé qu'il était l'idéal du père aimant et attentionné et avait érigé sa famille en un modèle qu'elle s'efforçait de copier. On n'aurait pas dit comme cela, mais cette engeance était extrêmement développée, surtout sur le chemin de Traverse un samedi après-midi. C'est pourquoi notre Auror favori fit profil bas, et se faufila parmi les chalands, à la recherche de la fameuse impasse de L'Écoute-aux-Portes.

Il débusqua le salon de thé au bout de quelques minutes de marche. L'échoppe était effectivement dans une impasse calme – il s'y promenait à peine quelques sorciers – et avait tout de l'endroit où il fait bon passer l'après-midi en agréable compagnie. Lorsqu'il entra, une dame qui lui rappelait vaguement Molly Weasley l'accueillit avec le sourire. Que pouvait-elle pour Monsieur? Mr Malfoy était-il arrivé?

« Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Harry suivit son hôtesse qui traversa le salon et le conduisit à une petite table, dans un coin de la salle. Draco s'était installé près de la grande cheminée, vide en cette saison, et tournait le dos à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher, il se retourna, puis se leva, un sourire imperceptible aux coins des lèvres. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis d'un accord tacite, ils optèrent pour la poignée de main.

« Je vous sers quelque chose?

- Un karkadé s'il-vous-plaît.

- Je prendrais un café bien noir. »

Et la petite dame s'en fut dans le froufroutement de ses jupons.

« Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Et bien, comment s'est passé ton retour?

- Oh, très bien. Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers jours. Entre le bureau qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour des problèmes mineurs et les enfants qui ne tiennent plus en place... heureusement, dans quelques semaines, ils seront tous à Poudlard! Sinon, on a quand même pu partir un peu dans le sud, vers Brighton, tous les cinq... »

Harry s'arrêta dans sa lancée, semblant se rendre compte que ce n'était pas là la réponse qu'avait attendue Draco. Il nota son air déçu et se tut. Harry jouait avec le sucrier, au centre de la table, et Draco observait, fasciné, ces mains un peu frustes sur la fine porcelaine. On entendait de temps à autre le rire d'un enfant dans la rue, ou le cri d'une mère qui intimait à sa progéniture de se calmer. Dans le salon de thé, tout était silencieux, hormis le tic-tac régulier de la pendule à eau qui trônait sur le comptoir.

Puisant une gorgée de courage dans sa tasse de karkadé, Draco relança la conversation. Il voulait savoir comment Harry avait réussi à rapporter les boucles d'oreille, alors qu'il les avait vues, de ses propres yeux, dans les mains de Rizzi.

« _Duplicata_. »

Un mot, un seul, était sorti des lèvres de Harry, et Draco l'avait attrapé au vol, l'avait retenu prisonnier dans son esprit et le disséquait, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce que venait de prononcer cette bouche dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se redressa et lança un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis.

Harry, légèrement décontenancé par l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Draco, s'empressa de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais donné le bijou à leurs attaquants, mais qu'il l'avait dupliqué à l'aide d'un sort sans baguette et sans formule. Et Malfoy de se récrier qu'il était fou d'avoir risqué la vie de son coéquipier – de _lui_ – pour sauver une malheureuse pacotille, qui n'avait aucun poids dans la balance face à son existence. Après cet éclat, le silence revint, avant que Harry ne lui explique qu'il n'avait jamais voulu mettre sa vie en danger et...

« Quoi? Tu plaisantes j'espère! Et si Rizzi avait découvert le truc? Hein? S'il avait eu l'intelligence de voir le piège?

- Rizzi est un veracrasse. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire la différence entre un vrai et un faux. »

Draco marmonna quelques grossièretés mettant en doute les capacité d'un certain Potter à pouvoir juger de la qualité d'un faux, puis, devant le manque de réactivité flagrant dudit Potter, il noya sa déception dans le karkadé.

_Scritch_. Harry griffa une miette sur la nappe fleurie. _Croc croutch_. Harry mordit dans le cookie qui trônait dans sa petite assiette à liseré doré. _Shling tiding_. Harry prit maladroitement sa tasse de café_. Glups glups_. Harry but deux gorgées de son café. _Toc_. Harry reposa fermement la tasse dans sa soucoupe de porcelaine. _Scritch_. Harry griffa...

« Mais tu vas arrêter ce bruit oui! »

Harry s'interrompit. Regarda Draco sans comprendre.

« C'est insupportable à la fin. Tu veux te taire, soit, mais tais-toi en silence. »

Résigné, Harry entrecroisa ses doigts épais sur la table, devant lui. Il se redressa et fixa Draco. Il attendait. Il attendait que celui-ci parlât, prononçât un mot qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, même si au fond de lui-même, il le savait. Draco aussi savait ce que son vis-à-vis attendait, mais il préféra devancer les questions gênantes, qui de toute manière finiraient par être mises sur le tapis, en posant une autre question.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine. Pourquoi Urala nous a-t-elle fait ça? Qui est-elle? »

Harry se racla la gorge comme pour évacuer l'énervement qui commençait nettement à le chatouiller. Il gigota un peu sur sa chaise puis abdiqua et répondit: aux alentours des vacances de printemps ils avaient eu beaucoup de travail au service des Aurors à cause d'un voleur de bijoux qui avait sévi au British Museum. En fait, ce vol était lié à une série d'autres, qui avaient eu lieu dans toute l'Europe, depuis presque cinq ans. Au moment de leur départ pour Venise, c'était l'effervescence au Ministère, parce qu'on venait de découvrir l'identité du voleur: il, ou plutôt elle, s'appelait Loren von Stefenz. Le problème du saphir et tous les indices qui s'étaient mis presque volontairement en travers de leur chemin avaient donné à Harry de bonnes raisons d'avoir des soupçons. Quelque chose l'avait gêné, quelque chose qu'il n'avait découvert que la nuit où il était parti seul à Saint Marc. Le soir en rentrant à l'hôtel, il avait envoyé à Hermione un message, dans lequel il lui avait demandé la liste des pseudonymes connus de cette voleuse.

« Et tu avais cette liste? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

- Parce que je n'avais pas la liste.

- Mais, tu viens de d...

- Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de me l'envoyer et nous avons dû réagir vite.

- D'accord, mais maintenant, tu l'as cette liste?

- Oui.

- Et? »

Et dans la liste on pouvait lire le pseudonyme « Laura Stephens ». Notant le regard dubitatif de Draco, Harry lui mit la liste sous le nez, et lui expliqua comment Urala était un anagramme de Laura, et comment Stephens et di Steffano étaient le même nom, transcrit dans deux langues différentes. Et comment ces deux pseudonymes avaient un rapport clair avec le nom véritable de la criminelle.

« Ça manque d'originalité.

- Je suis d'accord, mais grâce à ça, nous avons évité le pire.

- Le pire? Mais j'ai failli être tué!

- Non mais tu rigoles? Qui s'est battu pendant que Monsieur languissait dans les bras de sa conquête nocturne?

- Je ne languissais pas, elle m'avait agressé!

- Oui, oui, c'est ce que tu dis. Mais je ne crois que ce que je vois. »

Malfoy, agacé que Harry puisse plaisanter sur un sujet qui lui avait causé la plus grande frayeur de sa vie, mordit dans son muffin aux airelles et le mâchouilla d'un air boudeur. Dans le rôle de la _drama queen_, il n'avait plus à faire ses preuves.

« Arrête de bouder.

- Moi je boude? Je te rappelle qu'un Malfoy ne...

- ... boude pas, je sais. Tu veux arrêter avec tes dictons à la noix et me dire ce que je fais ici?

- Ce ne sont pas des dictons mais...

- Malfoy. » Le ton était menaçant. Draco sentit l'exaspération de Harry, et se dit qu'il avait tout à perdre s'il n'expliquait pas clairement ce qu'il voulait: reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêté dans le passage entre les eaux et la pousser plus loin si affinités.

Un nouveau silence – décidément, celui-ci avait tendance à s'incruster de plus en plus souvent dans leurs conversations – s'installa. Il plana mollement au-dessus de leurs tasses, palpable dans la vapeur qui s'échappait du bec de la théière, agaçant. Puis il s'évanouit sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Hein?

- On ne dit pas hein, on dit comment. Et je ne vois pas ce que tu n'as pas saisi dans ce que je viens de dire. »

Les idées de Harry se bousculèrent dans les méandres de son cerveau, les paroles se heurtèrent contre ses dents et ses lèvres en quelques balbutiements inintelligibles. Et le pied de Malfoy qui faisait des avances à sa cheville gauche ne l'aidait pas à éclaircir ses pensées.

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui?

- Non! Surtout pas! »

Harry se redressa en donnant un coup au pied conquérant. Ledit pied battit en retrait, mais au lieu de se tenir tranquille, Malfoy revint à la charge et captura entre ses doigts la main droite de Harry, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle audace.

« Écoute Draco, ce n'est pas possible.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi? »

Draco n'avait pas lâché la main qu'il gardait captive, et il souriait devant l'embarras croissant de Potter. Il souriait aussi parce qu'il pressentait le drame arriver. Il connaissait bien Harry depuis le temps, et les valeurs qu'il défendait, et sa façon de faire.

« Tu as une femme, un fils, des parents qui attendent t...

- ... tout de moi, je sais. Mais ma femme, je m'en contrefiche. Et mon fils, ça ne le regarde pas. Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne veux pas d'une scène mélodramatique où tu me dirais que tu ne peux pas faire ça à ta femme, que tu as des enfants auxquels tu tiens et tout. Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de continuer ce que _tu _as initié à Venise. Point final.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie? »

Cette question, pleine d'insolence, fit bondir le cœur de Draco. Soudain, il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Harry et l'attira vers lui. Il se leva et l'embrassa avec brusquerie. Ce ne fut pas un baiser violent, non, mais un baiser plein de colère, un baiser qui semblait dire « n'essaye pas de nier ce que tu ne peux même pas te cacher à toi-même ».

Il se recula et se rassit aussi prestement qu'il s'était levé. Puis il but un longue gorgée de karkadé, observant avec un sourire sardonique les mains tremblantes de Potter. Finalement, il semblait qu'il avait gagné.

La seule pensée qui vint alors frapper Harry fut que les mères de famille qui discutaient au-dehors allaient devoir se trouver un autre modèle de père aimant et attentionné. Et cette pensée le fit sourire.

* * *

(1) Ce nom appartient de droit au merveilleux Claude Ponti (mais si, vous savez, celui qui a écrit les aventures de Blaise, le poussin masqué, _L'Arbre sans fin_, _La Tempête_ et des tas de livres pour enfants vraiment géniaux).


End file.
